enredados
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: el comprometido...ella, la princesa de un reino destruído...su mucama...el la ama...está prohibido...ella lo ama...un desafío a su matrimonio y entre ellos, el deber, el trono, Esmeralda ¿podrán hacer algo por su amor? o ¿se verán encadenados a las vidas que escogieron para ellos sin tomarlos en cuenta?rebeldía, amor y pasión mezcladas en un todo hilarante.
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis queridas seguidoras, las veteranas y las nuevas ¡bienvenidas! ¡A mi nuevo proyecto!

Pongo los primeros capis para que no se me olviden ¡espero les guste!

Aclaración: acá, el desastre con Veril jamás pasó y por ende, todo ocurre en la gloria del Milenio de Plata de la luna.

Nombres, personajes que no conozcan, son míos, si los van a usar, avisen.

¡Déjenme saber sus opiniones! ¡Con un gran REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, mi humilde intención, ampliar lo que mas pueda el phandon en español de Diamante.

Enredados.

En la luna, parecía que todo brillaba mas si era posible, todas las estructuras tenían luz propia y no se debía solo a la presencia del cristal de plata ni al poderoso cobijo que ofrecía sailor moon, a su reino, sinó el nacimiento de su pequeña hija, la princesa Serena.

-es tan hermosa. Decía la reina Serendi, mujer hermosa de cabellos morados y ojos azules peinada con 2 chunguitas en forma de esferas, su esposo, el rey Keit, quien había sido general, rubio de ojos verdes sonreía.

-es una mezcla tuya y mía amor. Ella asentía contenta mientras la pequeña lloraba –ya, ya Serena, no llores amor. Dijo la reina besando la frente de la niña, la cual rió silenciosamente.

-se sabe hermosa. Dijo el rey Keit mientras le daba el dedo meñique a su hija que lo aferró con fuerza –y es tan fuerte. Dijo el, la reina asintió.

-es fuerte como los 2. El rey imitó el gesto de su esposa –ya sabes, lo mejor de 2 mundos. Dijo mientras miraba a su hermosa hijita que bostezaba y se preparaba para dormir en los brazos de su madre.

En otro lado de la galaxia, un niño estaba escondido en los jadrines del palacio real del planeta Némesis, lloraba desconsolado mientras el cielo azul brillaba y los pájaros cantaban.

-yo no me quiero casar con ella. Gemía el niño, una mujer dulce, de cabellos verdes y ojos morados, con una luna invertida de color negro en su frente, se acercó a el –príncipe ¿Por qué lloras? Le preguntó, el niño alzó el rostro y como un mono plateado se aferró a la mujer.

- ¡Moira! ¡Hay Moira! Papá quiere, oblig, gar, obligarme a casarme y yo no quiero. Decía el niño - ¡yo solo quiero ser rey! ¡Nno casarme con esa niña! ¡La odio! Exclamó el príncipe.

-lo se mi niño. Dijo la nana mientras lo acunaba –se que no la quieres pero tu padre ha dicho que es la mejor, es la niña mas fuerte del planeta, con el mejor linaje de sicay, es lo mejor para ti, El negó - ¡yo no me quiero casar!gritó, Moira lo aferró –ya lo se amor. Dijo mientras lo consolaba.

-pero eso no será hasta los 21 años. El la miró - ¿no hay manera de impedir esa nupcia? Ella sonrió –solo hay 2. El niño se esperanzó.

- ¿Cuáles? Preguntó –la primera, es que renuncies al trono y entonces Zafiro deba casarse con la pequeña Esmeralda y la segunda, es que mueras amor. El niño palideció –eso sería feo, Zafiro, casado con esa niña, no lo soportaría y si, si yo voy a ser el heredero, debo ser valiente. Ella asintió.

-como todos tus antepasados. El niño suspiró –bueno, me casaré. Dijo repentinamente serio, Moira sonrió.

-esa es la actitud correcta, príncipe Diamante. El niño asintió –bueno, ya que no me tengo que preocupar de eso hasta ser muy viejo ¿podemos ir a jugar? Su nana sonrió a la pregunta.

- ¡claro! ¿Que quieres jugar? Preguntó, el niño meditó –serpientes y escaleras. Dijo, ella le terminó de enjugar las lágrimas, sonarle la nariz y lo cargó.

-serpientes y escaleras será. Dijo mientras se alejaba con el niño en brazos.

Phanton, estaba de pie delante del trono del rey Diamante y su esposa Lizzy, el sospechaba, claro que sospechaba, la repentina enfermedad de la reina Cristal al dar a luz a la princesa Black Lady, su posterior muerte después de muchas horas de suplicio y de repente, Lizzy que se alzó como reina al lado de su amigo, los hijos mayores, no aprobaron ese matrimonio, ni Diamante, ni Zafiro consintieron en tales nupcias.

-rey. Dijo el general por fin, de cabellos morados, con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la mejilla izquierda y ojos azules –Phanton. Dijo el rey Diamante mirándolo, el hijo, era la viva imagen del padre –he venido una vez mas a interceder por el príncipe Diamante. La reina Lizzy, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules bufó.

-no hay mas nada que hablar de ese asunto Phanton, el príncipe Diamante se casará con la condesa Esmeralda. El peli minorado negó.

-el niño no quiere. Refutó –es lamentable por el, pero si no acepta, el príncipe Zafiro deberá ocupar su lugar y si no, la princesa Black Lady. Phanton gruñó.

-es solo una niña de pecho. Dijo –lamentable. Dijo Liszt –Phanton, Lizzy tiene razón. Dijo el rey y su amigo personal, Diamante –es lo mejor para el reino. Phanton asintió.

-es lo mejor para el reino, para el planeta si quieres, pero no para tu hijo, maldita sea Diamante, reacciona. La reina Lizzy se levantó de su trono.

-tu no eres nadie para cuestionar las decisiones del rey. Dijo apuntándolo con su dedo índice, Phanton sonrió –a diferencia de ti, soy su amigo, no la ramera que se le encamó para obtener el reino. El rey se levantó de su trono.

- ¡deja de faltarle el respeto a Elizabeth Phanton! Rugió –oh por Ni, no se lo he faltado mas de lo que tu lo has hecho ya. Dijo el general del planeta –te prevengo Phanton. Amenazó el rey.

-prevenme todo lo que quieras, tu sabes que el recuerdo de tu reina fallecida sigue en tus sábanas aunque no lo quieras aceptar delante de ella. Phanton se encaminó hacia la puerta - ¡no me des la espalda! Exclamó el rey –no Diamante, será mejor que tu no se la des a esa bruja. Dijo Phanton mientras salía de la sala dejando un verdadero pandemónium.

-lo lamento hijo. Le dijo Phanton al niño cuando se presentó delante de Diamante –no pude hacer nada por ti. El niño dejó de mirar el tablero de serpientes y escaleras.

-gracias padrino por intentarlo, eres un padre para mi, mas de lo que lo es mi propio padre. Moira besó el cabello del niño.

-todo saldrá bien pequeño. Dijo ella, el niño asintió –voy a ver a Rini, y a su bodriza. Dijo con dificultad, ambos corrigieron a coro.

-bodriza no, nodriza. El niño les sacó la lengua –eso…bodirza. Dijo una vez mas –nodriza. Dijeron ambos a coro –repítelo. Ordenaron, el niño suspiró y lentamente repitió:

-no…dri…za, nodriza. Moira y Phanton asintieron y el niño salió corriendo -pobre criatura. Dijo la nodriza de Diamante acercándose al general de los ejércitos de Némesis quien le acarició el cabello.

-lo se, pero será fuerte, lo se también. Ella asintió –menos mal, que nos tiene a nosotros. Dijo la peli verde, el peli morado asintió –así es. Dijo mientras la besaba con dulzura y candidez, Moira se separó de el cuando Phanton la hubo soltado.

-harás que me ruborice. Se quejó –te he dicho que te adoro ruborizada. Dijo el coqueto, ella asintió mientras se colocaba la mano en el vientre.

-lo se, por eso has dejado tu semilla. Dijo mientras abrazaba a Phanton quien sonrió muy feliz.

En otro lado, en un planeta cuyo cielo y sol son plateados, esperaba en su trono una deslumbrante mujer de cabellos negros hasta los tobillos atados una parte en 2 chunguitas en forma de oreja de gato y el resto, sueltos hasta sus pies, de piel blanco níveo, de ojos plateados y de con flexión recia, miraba a una anciana que estaba de rodillas ante ella.

-gran reina Neherenia, acá tienen las noticias. Dijo mientras alzaba una esfera recubierta de una luz azul, la mujer sentada en el trono la recibió con su mano derecha, en la cual, tenía una hermosa manicura de color rojo sangre.

-decidme las noticias de la luna. Le ordenó a la esfera, la cual, comenzó a brillar y mostró el cuadro real.

-así que, mi querida hermana, has tenido a mi sobrina, a la que me va a dejar sin trono, después de haberos atrevido a no darme lo que me pertenecía, a confinarme en el planeta cuyo poder reducisteis y ahora, me dais la oportunidad de vengarme con lo que mas quereis. Circónia miró a su reina.

-pero si no hubiera sido así, usted no habría tomado el cristal beder cuya reanimación nos dejó vivir y haber ascendido a este trono. Neherenia rió –no me molesta, con el cristal beder he obtenido grandes poderes, he podido renunciar a mis poderes natales para obtener otros mejores. Neherenia se sacó la tiara que adornaba su frente, en lugar de una luna creciente dorada, estaba una luna creciente plateada.

-pero deseo ser soberana, del planeta Bedel, como del planeta de la luna. Circónia rió.

-así será, mi amada reina Neherenia. La mujer rió a la par de su hechicera, quien tras levantarse se colocó detrás de la reina a la derecha, la mujer alzó una copa de vino rojo.

-dentro de 7 años, os arrebataré lo que mas amais, vuestro reino, y la vida de vuestra niña. Dijo la mujer riendo malignamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mis queridas seguidoras, lleven su dos por uno ¡lleven su dos por uno!

Teoría de Nix propia, y sobre Nix, la expliqué en mis otros fics.

Gracias a moonnarusasu ¡has sido mi primer review! ¡Yupi! ¡Gracias!

A los demás ¡déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un grandioso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo agrando este descuidado phandon.

La destrucción de la familia real del Milenio de Plata y la virtud perdida.

El príncipe Diamante, heredero al trono de Némesis cenaba con su padre, lo miraba fijamente, en la mirada típica del rey, por lo tanto, a este, no le molestaba.

-no voy a casarme. Dijo el jovenzuelo de 14 años por fin –ya hemos discutido esto desde tus 7 años Gabriel, te casarás y punto. El joven negó –no me quiero casar con Esmeralda. Su padre bufó.

- ¿por este detalle ordenaste que nos sirvieran solos en este salón? Pensé que era para una buena noticia. Dijo el rey –es una buena noticia para mi. Dijo el príncipe heredero –no para mi. Puntualizó el rey.

-ya lo se, últimamente tu solo te limitas a obedecer a la maldita de mi madrastra, si mamá estuviera. Comenzó el príncipe, pero el rey lo interrumpió.

-pero no lo está, crece de una buena vez. El príncipe Diamante se levantó de su silla –que triste que te hayas vuelto un perro faldero de la zorra de tu mujer padre. Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-detente allí Diamante. Ordenó el rey, el joven lo miró con reto.

-detenme tu, ah, lo olvidaba, si tu mujer no lo autoriza, no eres capaz de hacer nada. Acto seguido, el príncipe se fue desoyendo las órdenes de su padre, las cuales eran, regresar inmediatamente al comedor.

Llegó al templo de Nix, donde una muchacha rubia de ojos verdes le abrió la puerta.

-Galaxy. Dijo el joven entrando al recinto, ella lo miraba –tu padre se ha negado. El asintió a la afirmación de ella, como primera sacerdotisa en entrenamiento Galaxy era muy perceptiva.

- ¿te revelarás? Preguntó ella, el asintió –ya sabes que si. Respondió, ella le sonrió.

-tu espíritu es rebelde, debe ser apaciguado por un espíritu dulce, que aún no llega. El bufó –no quiero espíritus dulces, solo quiero no casarme y vivir mi vida. Ella sonrió.

-ese espíritu llegará acá de una forma desafortunada, pero te encontrará, 7 años han de pasar. El asintió.

-suerte, en esos 7 años me revelaré lo que haga falta. Ella sonrió.

-puedes comenzar a revelarte. Dijo seductora, el tembló levemente pero no se amilanó.

-vamos a la sala de los placeres. Galaxy asintió a la orden de su príncipe, lo tomó de la mano y lo guió a una sala negra con plateado, llamas plateadas a los lados, una hermosa cama negra con plateado.

- ¿por quien ofrecerás tu primer placer príncipe Diamante? Preguntó Galaxy ya no como su amiga, sinó, como sacerdotisa.

-a nadie, nadie recibirá ese regalo. Ella le sonrió con tristeza –alguien lo debe recibir. El príncipe Diamante rió.

-pues, que Nix proteja a la persona que me ha de llegar, que no sufra demasiado si ha de sufrir, y que…llegue a mi de una manera que nunca puedan arrancármela. Galaxy sonrió.

-así será príncipe. Dijo mientras se le acercaba, el la miró, ella no solo había sido su amiga de infancia, había compartido con el su primer beso, ese que se debía compartir con quien amaba, el joven Diamante lo había compartido con la sacerdotisa, si había algo que mas disgustara a su padre, era la posibilidad de dichos actos con las sacerdotisas ya que el rey, las consideraba como prostitutas, pero la función de ellas, era enseñarle a los desorientados como tratar a una mujer y aprovechar esos dolores en beneficio del bien posterior.

-andando. Dijo Galaxy, el príncipe besó sus labios como había aprendido a los 12 años con ella, justamente con ella, con manos temblorosas y torpes, fue despojando a su amiga de sus ropas, ella, era como una madre cariñosa, el, como un niño que aprendía a andar.

- ¿Cuándo hiciste esto por primera vez Galaxy? Preguntó el príncipe Diamante, después de un mes de haber cumplido mis 14 años Diamante. Respondió ella mientras el la besaba, ella sonrió.

-succionalos. Dijo mientras se acariciaba sus senos, el parpadeó –de ¿de verdad? Preguntó, ella asintió.

-hazlo. Dijo mientras el, con movimientos indecisos lo realizaba, poco a poco fue ganando confianza, las manos ya no le temblaban tanto, tocó, retocó y recorrió el cuerpo de su amiga y ahora, su amante.

-ya estás listo Diamante, mírate, diosa, que grande es. El lo miró con reverencia, ella le sonrió.

-ahora, me toca a mi, enseñarte cuales son las partes mas sensibles de tu cuerpo. Dijo y acto seguido, como una gran experta que era, se puso a recorrerlo, a besarlo, a tocarlo y a succionarlo, el se sentía a morir.

-ya está listo, puedes proceder. Dijo ella volviéndose a acostar y dejándole el camino abierto, el la miraba, ella alzó el rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa? Le preguntó Galaxy –y ¿y si te lastimo? Preguntó Diamante, ella sonrió –confía en ti príncipe, lo harás bien, y siempre debes escuchar a tu compañera, ella te dirá cuando algo malo esté pasando. El asintió y con temor, se introdujo lentamente dentro de ella, así, comenzó el final del primer acto amoroso del príncipe Diamante que lo llevaría a noches de alcoba sin fin con litros y litros de sudor invertido en lo que su padrino bautizaba sabiamente "placeres de cama".

Por otro lado de la galaxia en el planeta de la Luna, la princesa Serena dormía, cuando comenzó a llorar sin razón, despertó.

-he perdido algo, pero no tengo idea de que. Dijo la pequeña Serena de 7 años, miró sus cosas, tenía todo allí, sus peluches favoritos, su muñeca favorita, su vestido favorito - ¿Por qué siento que he perdido algo muy querido? Se preguntó la niña, cuando la puerta fue abierta.

- ¿todavía despierta princesa? Preguntó una voz dulce, una mujer, cuyos cabellos rubios sueltos besaban sus tobillos, vestida con un traje de sailor en diferentes tonos de amarillo y con ojos azules entró.

-hola Anette. Saludó la pequeña Serena –pensé que ya te habías dormido. Dijo la mujer con dulzura, la niña asintió –sip, pero he perdido algo muy querido, no se que es, eso me despertó. Confesó, la sailor se acercó a la niña y besó su frente.

-descuida, ya lo averiguarás. Informó, cuando un estremecimiento de la tierra, la hizo temblar.

-Anette ¿Qué es eso? Preguntó la niña –no lo se princesa. Dijo la mujer poniéndose en guardia y sacando una espada curva con un mango enjoyado, miró un destello rojizo.

-corre Serena ¡corre! Gritó la mujer, la niña corrió hacia afuera, encontró a otra de las guerreras de su madre, Marina, cuyas ropas eran en diferentes tonos de azul océano.

- ¡princesa! ¡Venga conmigo! Gritó la mujer, la niña no perdió mas tiempo y saltó a los brazos de la sailor quien comenzó la carrera para sacarla del castillo, encontraron a otra cuyo traje era en diferentes tonos de rojo.

- ¡donde está la reina Rey! Preguntó –no lo se Marina, corre y refúgiate con la princesa. La otra obedeció y salió con la niña del castillo, llegaron a un bosque lejano.

-acá estaremos bien. Dijo la sailor dejando a la niña en el suelo - ¿Qué pasa Marina? ¿Donde está mamá? ¿Donde está papá? La sailor negó.

-no lo se Serena, ellos deben estar bien. Dijo cuando vio una silueta, una vieja tan arrugada como un pergamino.

- ¡quien eres tu! Preguntó la sailor con desafío –soy la hechicera Circónia y tu, sailor neptiún, estás bajo mi poder. El báculo cuya punta era un ojo cuyas alas aleteaban ferozmente lanzó un rayo, la sailor cayó de rodillas.

- ¡Marina! ¡No Marina! Gritó la pequeña princesa –mata a la princesa esclava. Ordenó la anciana –así lo haré ama. Dijo la sailor poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Marina! ¡No Marina! ¡No! gritaba la princesa –maremoto de Neptuno. Decía la saibor con voz monocorde, la niña echaba a correr por el bosque desesperada –fundición de la marea. 2 olas de energía azul cercaron a la princesa y comenzaron a ahogarla.

-con la niña muerta, mi ama podrá reclamar el cristal de plata, como siempre debió pertenecerle. Dijo Circónia con voz triunfal, cuando algo se oyó, una voz de varón.

-"pues, que Nix proteja a la persona que me ha de llegar, que no sufra demasiado si ha de sufrir, y que…llegue a mi de una manera que nunca puedan arrancármela". Marina parpadeó y dejó la técnica, una energía negra la rodeaba.

-Serena. Llamó a la niña –Marina. Dijo esta llorando y corriendo a sus brazos, Anette llegó y arrancó a la niña de los brazos de Marina.

- ¡cuídala Anette! Gritó la sailor mientras se dedicaba a pelear con la hechicera para distraerla.

Serena y Anette llegaron al hangar, donde 2 niños esperaban, eran 2 años mayores que Serena, un niño de cabellos cortos y una niña de cabellos largos, ambos rubios, ambos de ojos azules.

-vámonos Adrián, Háruka. Ordenó la sailor, los gemelos pusieron en marcha la nave y los 4 escaparon del planeta de la luna.

-Anette ¿mamá va a venir? Dime que si. Dijo la niña suplicante, la sailor la miró tristemente y sacó un pequeño cetro con una media luna dorada.

-tus padres han muertos, han muerto por defenderte, eres la única que queda de tu linaje princesa y vamos a refugiarnos en un planeta donde jamás pensarán en buscarte. La niña seguía mirando el cetro mientras sus ojos se llenaban mas y mas de agua.

-mamá ¿mamá se ha ido al cielo? Preguntó la pequeña, Anette asintió con tristeza, la niña se abrazó sobre si misma, se hizo un ovillo y se dedicó a llorar.

-no te preocupes cabeza de bombón, todo saldrá bien. Dijo Háruka –nosotros seremos tu nueva familia. Dijo Adrián rodeándola –yo, yo guardaré el cristal de plata. Dijo Anette, abrió un relicario su interior, detrás de la foto donde salían la difunta reina Serendi y la actual sailor uranus, mágicamente quedó sellado el cristal de plata.

-vamos hacia un nuevo comienzo, hacia Némesis. Dijo la mujer en voz baja mirando el espectáculo de los 3 niños abrazados.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis queridas seguidoras, acá otro capi de nuestra historia, espero lo disfruten.

Un poco peleón el capi (muchos conflictos) pero pienso que quedó como decimos aquí: ¡cuchicuchi mi amor! Eje, digo, bien.

Gracias a Mirel Moon y a MoonNaruSasu por sus follow, favorite y reviews del caso ¡me alegro que les guste!

En esta historia, Diamante al principio por rebelde será un poco perro pero luego, se acomodará al Diamante romanticón que nos gusta.

Personajes, nombres que no conozcan son míos, si los van a usar, avisen.

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con un grandioso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, trato de explorar todas las posibilidades de protagonista de Diamante.

Sumisión obligatoria de las sailors.

Las sailors que fueron atrapadas, fueron llevadas a la sala del trono, donde inertes, colgaban los reyes Serendi y Keit, las guerreras miraron impotentes esta situación, mientras Neherenia se sentaba en el trono.

-como podeis apreciar, ahora soy yo vuestra nueva reina sailors. Anunció la peli negra complacida –nunca serás nuestra reina. Dijo la sailor del agua, sailor mercury, Neherenia rió –por el sencillo hecho de conquistaros, ya tengo derecho al trono. Sailor mars negó.

-las traidoras como tú, nunca tendrán derecho al cristal de plata. Neherenia rió.

-sois muy insolente sailor mars ¿Qué pasaría si yo desollara a vuestra hija? Unos sirvientes trajeron a una niña de cabellos negros y ojos morados –mamá. Dijo la pequeña asustada, sailor mars se colocó la mano en el corazón.

-Rey. Dijo en un susurro –os presento a mis fieles ayudantes, ojo de tigre y ojo de águila, ahora, decidme ¿Dónde está el cristal de plata? Preguntó la nueva soberana, ninguna de las sailors habló, solo se oía el llanto de la niña.

-mamá, tengo miedo. Lloraba la pequeña –se fuerte hija. Dijo Elizabeht, la sailor mars actual –mami. Lloriqueó la pequeña Rey –así que insistís en no hablar. Sailor Júpiter se adelantó.

-jamás te diremos nada. Dijo mientras miraba con desafío a la usurpadora –no deberíais tentar vuestra suerte sailor, arrodillaos ante mi. La sailor negó.

-ante la única que nos arrodillaremos, será ante la legítima dueña del cristal de plata. Neherenia rió, como monedas de plata –la cual, ya debe estarse pudriendo en una fosa común gracias a vuestra amiga sailor neptiún. Todas apretaron los puños.

-eso es imposible. Dijo sailor venus –así es, mi querida sailor ¡neptiún ya se debió haber cobrado la vida de vuestra princesa! Exclamó Neherenia triunfal, de repente, las puertas se abrieron y Circónia entró con sailor neptiún atada con unas cadenas doradas.

- ¡Marina! Gritó sailor mercury - ¡dime por Selene que no mataste a Serena! Neherenia rió.

-si lo hizo, resignaos sailors y rendiros ante mi. Sailor mars se alzó al igual que sus compañeras –prefiero quemarme en el infierno. Dijeron todas a coro, Circónia miró a su reina.

-la sailor no pudo matar a la princesa. Informó, eso cortó la risa de Neherenia –habéis dicho, habéis dicho que ella controlada por vos Circónia lo haría, y ahora ¿Qué ha pasado para que no me tengáis buenas noticias? Preguntó la reina contrariada.

-en efecto, logré tomar posesión total de la voluntad de la sailor. Marina lloraba en silencio –pero ella no fue capaz de matarla, pasó algo curioso, se oyó la voz incorpórea de un joven, un muchacho quizás, lanzando una plegaria a Nix, y la sailor recuperó su voluntad, la princesa sigue viva, ha huido con sailor uranus y la descendencia de esta. Neherenia miró asesinamente a Circónia.

-encontradla y matadla, quiero la cabeza de la princesa Serena…sinó Circónia ¡será vuestra cabeza la que ostente en mi trono! La anciana palideció.

-si, si mi reina. Dijo mientras salía del trono sin darle la espalda a la mujer de negra cabellera.

-ojo de tigre, ojo de águila, traed al resto de las rehenes. Las otras sailors miraron ese espectáculo, sus hijas, todas sus hijas a excepción de la de su amiga Anette estaban allí.

-Amy. Dijo sailor mercury –Lita. Dijo sailor Júpiter –Mina. Dijo sailor venus –Michiru. Dijo en ahogado llanto sailor neptiún –Hotaru. Dijo saibor saturn –Setsuna. Dijo sailor plut, Neherenia rió.

- ¿Qué decís ahora sailors? ¿Me jurareis lealtad? O sinó… ¡cercenaré las cabezas de vuestras mocosas! Exclamó la reina de forma triunfal, una a una, fueron cayendo de rodillas.

-te juramos lealtad Neherenia, reina de la luna. Dijeron a coro, la peli negra asintió.

-perfecto, eso es perfecto, ojo de tigre, ojo de águila, llevad a las niñas a la torre donde vivirán de ahora en adelante, para que sus queridas madres hagan todo lo que yo desee. Sailor Júpiter se alzó.

- ¡no lo hagas! ¡Detente! gritó pero Neherenia sacó un poder rojo y apuntó con el a Lita –se hará todo lo que yo mande o vuestras hijas serán la carroña de los vuitres. Sailor Júpiter apretó los puños y bajó la cabeza.

-bien así me gusta, llevaos a las niñas. Ojo de tigre y ojo de águila obedecieron y sacaron a las niñas del trono hacia la torre que sería su prisión hogareña por los próximos años.

-ahora, vosotras mis queridas sailors, os encargareis de sofocar las rebeliones que hay y hay de vosotras, si colaboráis con los rebeldes puesto que: vuestras hijas pagarán el precio. Todas asintieron y salieron de la sala en silencio.

Anette llegó con los niños al planeta Némesis, los despertó –Háruka, Adrián, Serena. Los 3 infantes abrieron los ojos –ya hemos llegado. Anunció la mujer, los 3 niños miraron.

-todo está muy obscuro. Dijo Serena –es normal. Dijo Háruka –es otro hangar. Añadió al ver la cara de confusión de su pequeña amiga, Adrián se asustó.

-alguien viene mamá. Dijo señalando una silueta obscura que se acercaba mas y mas, Anette, abrió la puerta de la nave.

-bienvenido seas Phanton, amigo querido. Saludó la sailor al hombre treintón de cabellos morados largos hasta la cintura amarrados en una trenza, ojos azules, una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, El hombre que respondía al nombre de Phanton asintió –sailor uranus, querida Anette, que alegría verte. Ella lo abrazó.

-lamento tu pérdida. Añadió –yo igual amigo, Serendi era. Comenzó la sailor pero el la acalló con un gesto –una gran amiga para todos. Dijo, soltó a la sailor y se acercó a la pequeña de las chunguitas.

-princesa Serena, lamento vuestra pérdida. Dijo con tono neutro, la niña lo miró inexpresiva y solo atinó a asentir levemente.

-un gusto verlos otra vez gemelos. Háruka y Adrián corrieron a saludar a su tío Phanton, Anette cerró la puerta de la nave.

-normalidad. Dijo, una luz amarilla la cubrió y tras dejarla apareció vestida con una ropa de tennis - ¿Por qué has cerrado la nave amiga? Preguntó Phanton, Anette miró a los niños.

-necesito que nos cambies los poderes Phanton, necesito que nos vuelvas nemesianos. Serena, Háruka y Adrián se pusieron ambas manos sobre sus lunas –no queremos perder nuestras marcas. Dijeron los 3 casi gritando pero la fría mirada de Anette los hizo callar en un instante.

-están buscando a Serena, habían planeado que Marina la matara. Phanton la interrumpió - ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Que Marina iba a matar a la princesa? Anette asintió.

-ese era el plan y me di cuenta instantes después, cuando llegué algo la había liberado del poder de la maldita Circónea. Serena asintió –era una voz de chico, que le rogaba a alguien llamado…Mix o Nix. Dijo la niña.

-Nix, seguro era Nix. Le respondió Phanton a la pequeña –Marina despertó de esa cosa mala y luego, cuando esa bruja fea trató de volverla a hacer ser mala, una energía negra la rodeó y no pudo y en ese momento, Anette llegó y me llevó y me trajo al hangar y aquí estoy. La aludida asintió.

-interesante, entonces, crees ¿crees que Neherenia pueda deducir el lugar donde has llevado a la pequeñita? Preguntó Phanton, Anette negó.

-no lo creo, pero por las dudas, es mejor que nos cambies a los 4 de poderes. Los niños negaron como una sola alma –no será para siempre, ustedes podrán romper el hechizo cuando sean mas fuertes y sea el momento oportuno. Dijo la mujer.

-o yo muera o lo desactive a voluntad. Agregó el hombre, los niños asintieron –así pues si. Dijeron a coro –además, así nos aseguramos de que nunca va a encontrarnos. Phanton asintió y lanzó una energía negra a los 4, esta los rodeó y cuando dejó de hacerlo, los 4 tenían la marca de la familia de la luna negra.

-hay que entrenarlos, le diré a Diamante que… comenzó Phanton pero Anette lo interrumpió.

-no, debes mentirle, debes decirle que todos estamos bajo el poder de Neherenia y que Serena, está muerta. La niña palideció pero Phanton notándolo inmediatamente, le extendió los brazos, en los cuales, la pequeña Serena se refugió.

¿Por qué no quieres que le diga nada a Diamante? El es tu amigo Anette. Dijo Phanton, ella asintió –lo se, pero si la maldita esa comienza a buscar, seguro lo hará en las casas reales y haí, no debemos estar a primera vista, nadie mas que tu, debe saber que la heredera del planeta de la Luna y del imperio lunar se encuentra acá viva en Némesis. Phanton se cruzó de brazos.

¿Qué sugieres? Le preguntó –yo me mezclaré con la seguridad del príncipe heredero a la corona, viviremos contigo, con Moira y con tu bebé y luego, Háruka, Adrián y Serena entrarán a trabajar en el castillo, Háruka y Serena, como las mucamas del príncipe heredero y Adrián junto a mi, en seguridad. Phanton sonrió.

Es un gran plan, y yo podré ayudarte a proteger a la princesa. Anette dio una sonrisa triste –te lo agradezco. Dijo, el peli morado asintió.

Bueno, andando, hay mucho que hacer ¿trajeron alguna pertenencia? Anette negó –la ropa que tenemos puesta. El asintió con la niña cargada y los otros a la saga bajaron de la nave, la cual, quedó oculta en ese viejo angard.

Diamante, tras despertar en el templo de Nix muy complacido regresó a su palacio después de desayunar con Galaxy y haberse acicalado, el estaba muy contento y le prometió que vendría esa noche para otra sesión de sexo, al llegar al castillo, Sims el mayordomo lo miró.

-Alteza, su padre lo espera en el trono. Informó el hombre de cabellos grises y ojos azules, el joven se cruzó de brazos –ya te lo he dicho Sims. Dijo arrastrando las palabras –no me gusta que me trates de Alteza, dime Diamante y ya. El hombre mayor inclinó la cabeza apenado.

-Alt…Diamante, yo quisiera, pero la reina Lizzy ha ordenado que: nos dirigiéramos a ustedes con respeto o nos despediría. Diamante bufó - ¡hemos sido mas que empleado y empleador! ¡Hemos sido una familia! ¡La dinastía Li! Pero el mayordomo lo interrumpió.

-era así Alteza, era, ahora su padre impulsado por su madrastra ha determinado algo diferente, no me pida mas explicaciones Alteza, tenga la bondad de dirigirse al trono donde su padre lo espera. El joven asintió entristecido y aguantando el llanto.

-juro por Nix, que le voy a hacer la vida de cuadritos al maldito bastardo que esa maldita mujer va a dar a luz. Amenazó mientras seguía su camino –mis únicos hermanos son: Zafiro y Black Lady, nadie mas. Afirmaba el príncipe mientras llegaba a las puertas dobles del trono, no tocó siquiera, el rey estaba en consejo.

-largo todo mundo. Dijo a los dignatarios extranjeros y a otros funcionarios que lo miraron como si hubiera enloquecido

-largo, ahora mismo, largo. Todos al ver la mirada fría del joven de tan solo 14 años, salieron corriendo en banda, el rey, miró a su hijo molesto.

- ¿con que derecho votas a mis dignatarios y al resto de personas como si fueran perros? Preguntó en tono filoso –con el mismo derecho que tu, me vas a obligar a casarme. Dijo el joven con el mismo tono de su padre, el rey se levantó del trono.

- ¿Qué hiciste anoche? Preguntó al príncipe - ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Preguntó el príncipe –soy tu padre y exijo que me lo cuentes. El príncipe asintió calmado.

-hice el amor por primera vez. El rey se quedó helado - ¿Qué has dicho? Preguntó con voz ahogada, el príncipe Diamante sonrió de una manera fría y cruel.

-pensé que había sido claro, o es que ¿por eso no fue que me mandaste llamar? ¿Por eso no bajaste de tu nube inexistente? Te lo repetiré una vez mas, hice el amor por primera vez. El soberano de Némesis apretó los puños.

- ¿Cómo te has atrevido? Imagino que fue con Esmeralda. Dijo, la risa fría de su hijo lo hizo temblar –preferiría consagrarme a la eterna castidad, lo hice con una de las sacerdotisas de Nix. El rey entró en cólera.

- ¡mis espías tenían razón! ¡Con una de esas putas! ¡Como te has atrevido! exclamó furioso –como ya decidiste mi vida, voy a tomar lo que quiera de ella y ya que debo casarme, no le entregaré nada de mi pureza total a esa perra, no la amo, la desprecio, la maldigo y te maldigo a ti por forzarme a hacer algo que no quiero y si, tendré amantes y las traeré al castillo y no podrás impedírmelo. El rey le dio una bofetada a su hijo.

-puedo quitarte el trono. Le dijo –no, no puedes, porque al cristal le da igual si tu eres virgen cuando asciendes al trono o un perro como seré yo, a el lo único que le interesa es que tengas el poder de manejarlo y las facultades para gobernar y claro, que seas de buena estrella, todo lo demás, le tiene sin cuidado. El rey seguía encolerizado.

- ¡has deshonrado a Esmeralda! Vociferó - ¿y a mi eso que me importa? Preguntó el príncipe de forma arrogante.

-no la violé, eso debería bastarte y el solo pensarlo, me da asco, bien por ti, padre que pudiste encontrar a tu alma gemela y entregarle todos tus regalos de inocencia, pero como yo nunca la encontraré, prefiero dárselos a las sacerdotisas o a las amigas con derecho que tenga, que siempre serán mas mujeres que ella, y no te atrevas a detenerme, haré con mi vida y mi cuerpo, lo que me de la gana. El joven le dio la espalda a su padre con gesto despectivo.

- ¡regresa acá Gabriel! ¡Maldita sea! Pero el muchacho lo ignoró y salió con decisión a su dormitorio dispuesto a empezar su gran rebeldía.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola mis queridas seguidoras, otro capi de nuestra historia les presento hoy.

Se que algunas dirán que: la cosa va un poco lenta, pero necesito un capi mas, para lanzar a Serena grandecita ante Diamante ¡paciencia! ¡Paciencia!

Gracias a todo mundo que lee, espero sigan apoyando esta historia.

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con un espectacular REVIEW!

Salor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchii, yo solo, les regalo grandes historias.

Desprecios y aprendizajes 1.

Diamante, estaba listo, para irse al templo de Ni en la tarde, había hablado con Galaxy por telequinesia y ella le había dicho, que después de la iniciación de otro joven, sería toda suya, el estaba contento y medio tarareaba, cuando su puerta sonó.

¿Quién? Preguntó el príncipe aburrido, -soy yo hijo, tu padrino. Diamante sonrió, una sonrisa auténtica, solo para las únicas personas con las cuales podía ser el mismo, sin su pose rebelde, reservaba sus sonrisas.

Padrino. Dijo el joven abriendo la puerta, el padrino del príncipe, Phanton sonrió.

¿lograste tu objetivo hijo? Le preguntó al joven –si, fue maravilloso, aunque creo que fui un poco torpe, hice lo que me dijiste, dejé que Galaxy guiara todo mi proceso, fui paciente y le replanteé mis miedos. Phanton sonrió.

Bien hecho ¿Cómo se lo tomó tu padre? Preguntó –me pegó. Dijo el joven mostrando orgullosamente su mejilla enrojecida, el hombre mayor agachó la cabeza.

Lo siento mucho hijo. Dijo sinceramente condolido, Diamante hizo un gesto de indiferencia –no importa, a el le cae peor que traiga a mis amantes para el castillo. Phanton sonrió.

¿Cuándo comienzas esa travesura? Preguntó –cuando conquiste a mi primera noble. Respondió el joven, el hombre mayor, sacó una caja de la nada.

Toma, son por lo menos 600 cajas de condones, las vas a necesitar. El joven las miró interesado –padrino ¿Cómo se usa esto? Preguntó muerto de curiosidad, desde sus 7 años, su padrino había constituido una fuente de información, como un libro abierto para todas sus curiosidades, tanto fue así, que cuando fue a tener su primera vez, el le dio las directrices del momento.

Ven, te muestro. Dijo mientras aseguraba la puerta, se desprendió de su pantalón y su ahijado hizo lo mismo, mejor practicar por visión que dejar que Phanton, el ilustre general de los ejércitos de Némesis, bueno…mejor imitarlo como un espejo, los 2 quedaron desnudos de cintura para abajo.

Esto se llama condón, y lo pones así… el padrino hizo el movimiento, el joven lo imitó - ¿así? Preguntó, el padrino asintió.

Perfecto. Dijo mientras Diamante lo sacaba de su virilidad, ambos volvieron a vestirse.

¿a Galaxy no le darás el honor de conocer tu alcoba? Preguntó Panto, Diamante asintió.

-si, pero de una manera muy especial. Dijo mientras miraba a su padrino que de repente había enseriado el gesto.

Diamante… comenzó el hombre - ¿Qué pasa padrino? Preguntó el joven, Phanton suspiró y respondió:

Quiero que sepas que las mujeres no son condones que abres, usas y dejas, que son personas, como tal debes tratarlas. El joven asintió. Si, entiendo que… pero su padrino lo interrumpió.

No, no lo entiendes, déjame hablar y siéntate. Diamante obedeció, Panto se sentó a su lado y tras ambos limpiarse las manos con unas toallas húmedas que estaban en la cómoda del príncipe, Phanton le tomó las manos a su ahijado.

El proceso de conquista es idéntico que si fuera tu alma gemela pero, en un momento del mismo, debes señalarle tus intenciones, puedes hacerlo poco a poco, dejándote ver ciertas cosas como por accidente, insinúandote, pero en algún momento, tendrás que decirle que tu interés es ser amigos con derecho si, si ella lo acepta bien, sinó, siempre habrán otras que puedan y quieran hacerlo. El príncipe asintió.

Pero…si me gustara una chica que ella no quiere estar conmigo. Phanton sonrió –asegúrate de que ya no sea virgen y si no lo es, hipnotízala. El príncipe asintió.

¿algún día pararé? Le preguntó a Phanton quien le revolvió el cabello, el aludido rió con ternura.

Cuando consigas a tu alma gemela. Dijo, el príncipe sonrió.

¿Cómo sabré que es ella? Preguntó, Phanton lo miró con cariño.

Porque sentirás, que el mundo se ha detenido en su mirada, porque solo serán ustedes 2, porque tu órbita cambiará, ahora será ella por la que respirarás, comerás y vivirás, porque solo ella y nada mas que ella importará, las otras chicas tendrán belleza de rosas, pero ella, condensará en si misma la belleza de la mujer. Diamante sonrió –creo que tal belleza, nunca hallaré. Dijo, Phanton negó. -Seguro que si, vamos a ver a tus hermanos. Diamante asintió y ambos salieron del dormitorio.

Serena, Háruka, Adrián, y Anette llegaron a una casa grande, de 2 plantas. Con un jardín muy bonito.

-este será nuestro hogar. Dijo Anette, una mujer con cabellos verdes les abrió - ¡Anette! Exclamó - ¡Moira! Exclamó Anette y corrió al encuentro de su amiga –que dicha verte, aunque lamento las circunstancias. Dijo Moira, Anette asintió.

-yo igual. Dijo, cuando de repente, notó su vientre abultado –estás…oh Selene…oh diosa ¿estás embarazada? Preguntó atónita, Moira asintió.

-así es, estoy esperando un hijo del ex zorro de mi marido. Anette se echó a reír con ganas al igual que Moira.

-niños, vayan adentro, conozcan la casa. Adrián le tomó la mano a Serena –permiso dijeron los 3 a coro y se internaron dentro.

-quien diría que el promiscuo Phanton y conquistador de mil mujeres terminaría casado. Dijo Anette, Moira asintió –algo difícil de creer mas no imposible, Anette rió.

-así es amiga, vamos adentro. Moira asintió y ambas mujeres fueron actualizándose de sus vidas mientras entraban a la casa y se preparaban con los niños en esta.

Así fue como Anette se enteró de la propuesta de matrimonio obligatorio del príncipe Diamante y como supo que el muchacho se escapaba a cuanta fiesta y orgía pudiera, en la cultura nemesiana, emborracharse es considerado un acto vandálico, si es verdad, todos o la gran mayoría ingieren alcohol, el 80% nunca se ha emborrachado, el 10% que se consideran alcohólicos si lo han hecho y el otro 10% es abstemio, Anette suspiró.

-así que Diamante será el dolor de cabeza de su padre. Moira sonrió –seguro que si, ahora, el es la oveja negra de la familia, aunque con sus hermanos, es otra cara distinta, los ha convencido de ser buenos niños y que le dejen el trabajo sucio a el, después de todo, el cristal lo ha reclamado y es imposible que por todos sus desmadres pierda el trono. Dijo Moira, Anette asintió.

-dime por Nix, que Phanton lo está ayudando. Suplicó Anette, Moira asintió en silencio

- ¿tu crees que ese elegante canalla no le va a enseñar a su chiquito a ser un elegante canalla? Preguntó Moira, Anette sonrió y asintió, las mujeres siguieron conversando, en todas estas disyuntivas, pasó un año, si preguntan por la vida de todos, se reduce así:

Diamante: con sus hermanos era un hermano mayor ejemplar, amoroso y cariñoso, a su otro hermano, sinceramente, no lo quería y por tales motivos, a pesar de ser muy pequeño le hizo maldades ejemplares, como hacer que brotaran insectos de sus peluches, hipnotizarlo para que se perdiera gateando en los bosques, substituirle los teteros de leche por otras cosas y mas y mas cosas que hicieron que el rey Diamante, mas de una vez, lo amenazara con quitarle el trono y el joven, antes de irse de juerga le recordaba que sencillamente, ese deseo era imposible porque el cristal lo había reclamado desde su nacimiento.

Zafiro y Black Lady: si bien su madrastra los maltrataba, su hermano mayor se enteraba y la encaraba ganándose palizas por parte de la reina y castigos soberbios pero protegidos por su hermano y con la ayuda de Phanton y Moira, los niños crecieron con amor y a pesar de las marcas del maltrato de la reina Lizzy, eso no les impidió estar rodeados de amor familiar.

El rey y la reina: solo tenían ojos para Archimedes, su niño, por lo tanto, el rey descuidó a sus 3 hijos anteriores en lo mas esencial, cariño, si bien los otros 3 niños como los llamaba ahora, tenían todo lo material, les faltaba lo espiritual de su padre, ya que estos 2 aspectos deben ir de la mano siempre y eso, hacía que Diamante odiara a su madrastra mas que nunca.

Serena, Adrián y Háruka: los 3 aprendieron a manejar su nuevos poderes en 3 meses y con ayuda de Phanton y Moira, aprendieron lo necesario para ir al colegio, Phanton le regaló una piedra refléx a Serena para protegerse de su debilidad a la hipnosis, los niños fueron muy felices, dichosos y estaban rodeados de amor, incluso la pequeña Serena que muchas noches tenía pesadillas, una con la conquista de la luna y otras, con lo que había perdido que seguía sin saber que había sido, se refugiaba con Phanton y Moira y cuando nació Giselle, ella adoptó a la niña como su hermanita y Phanton y Moira pasaron a ser sus padres substitutos.

Anette: Anette llegó al castillo y dio la historia de la princesa muerta y el reino caído, de inmediato, el rey Diamante la contrató como escolta del heredero al trono que era como ahora, llamaba a su hijo mayor quien otrora, fuera su mayor orgullo, ella llenó en gran medida el amor familiar que a el le faltaba de una figura de autoridad y por eso, se ganó el respeto del príncipe.

El día de los 15 años del príncipe, Anette tocó la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Diamante, ábreme. Dijo la mujer, pero el joven no se manifestó, ella volvió a tocar la puerta –Diamante, anda. Dijo mientras seguía en su afán, pero la puerta siguió cerrada, la mujer suspiró y con telepatía abrió la puerta, pisó unas flores marchitas, y su corazón se saltó 100 latidos, al mirar a Diamante acostado en su cama de espaldas.

-Diamante ¡Diamante! Gritó corriendo hacia el, le dio la vuelta, Diamante abrió los ojos hinchados.

-hola An. Saludó con voz crispada, ella lo abrazó - ¿Qué pasó mi niño? ¿Que pasó? Preguntó, en cuanto sus brazos lo rodearon, las lágrimas que Diamante se quería tragar, rodaron otra vez por sus mejillas - ¿Qué son todas esas rosas marchitas? ¿Que es eso que sostienes en las manos? Preguntó Anette, Diamante destapó sus manos y ella miró, una muñeca de porcelana de la difunta madre del príncipe, como había quedado el día que había dado a luz a la princesa Black Lady y una nota en la parte baja de la muñeca "esto mismo te pasará a ti".

-hija de perra, maldita hija de puta. Susurró Anette perdiendo su dignidad –eso no te pasará a ti, porque yo te protegeré. El asintió –gracias An, pero no se si puedas. Anette sonrió.

-seguro que si, cuenta con ello. El le sonrió con tristeza –no quiero bajar, allá estará mi odiada prometida y no quiero verla. Anette le acarició la frente.

-hoy es tu día, un día muy especial para ti, cumples 15 años y es el día, en que ya eres considerado hombre. El príncipe volvió a llorar.

-ojalá mamá estuviera aquí. Dijo en una rara muestra de vulnerabilidad -me siento tan solo, ya no creo poder proteger a Zafiro y a Rini, no tengo mas fuerzas. Anette negó –los protegeremos juntos. Dijo, le secó las lágrimas y besó su frente, Diamante la abrazó con fuerza y procedió a derramar toda su tristeza, soledad, rebeldía, frustración, miedo e ira, Anette le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda en un gesto confortante.

-ya mi niño, ya respira corazón. El seguía en ese proceso de drenar, hasta que por fin, no le quedaron mas lágrimas esa noche que derramar, ella amorosa, lo ayudó a vestirse, le colocó los colirios para arreglarle los ojos y el resto para el rostro y el príncipe Diamante al final, con sus ropas moradas con plateado, era la imagen de la gallardía personificada, Anette se cambió su traje de uniforme (chaqueta y pantalones negros con camisa blanca) por el ceremonial, negro y verde, Adrián, Háruka, Serena, Moira, y Giselle estaban en el salón.

-todo es tan aburrido. Dijo Adrián –si ¿Cuándo podremos ir a jugar? Preguntaron Háruka y Serena como por veinteava vez, Moira sonrió.

-en cuanto baje el príncipe. Dijo - ¿Por qué tu no estás arriba con el mamá Moira? Preguntó Serena –si tu eres su pitonisa. Dijo la niña, Háruka le sacó la lengua –no su pitonisa, su bodriza. Corrigió a Serena con aires de superioridad, Adrián rió y negó.

-ni pitonisa, ni bodriza, nodriza. Moira rió.

-así es pequeño Adrián, nodriza es la forma correcta, mi dulce Serena, no estoy arriba, porque el me pidió que lo dejara solo. La niña asintió, de repente, una fanfarria sonó.

-levántense todos, para recibir a su Alteza real, el gran príncipe Diamante. Todo mundo aplaudió al joven que bajaba con Anette a 2 pasos detrás de el, Háruka y Adrián saltaban de contento.

- ¡esa es mi mamá! ¡Esa es mi mamá! Gritaban al unísono, cuando Serena lo pudo ver bien, en ese momento, ella sintió que ya no era dueña de si misma, que todo le pertenecía a esos ojos que ni la habían notado, que ni siquiera la habían mirado, miró como el se acercaba al medio del salón y como una bella muchacha peli verde se acercaba a el y ambos de manera cortes pero fría, comenzaban a bailar.

- ¿Quién es ella mamá Moira? Preguntó Serena con miedo, Moira suspiró –su prometida, mi dulce Serena. La niña no entendió porque esa frase le produjo dolor, un sordo dolor, y corrió hacia un lado del salón distante y lejano.

-esperen. Le dijo Moira a los gemelos –déjenla ir, se ha enamorado y bueno, no es tan fácil. Hérula y Adrián asintieron mientras la miraban, Serena llegó a un lado donde 2 niños se encontraban abrazados.

-hola. Les dijo con tristeza –hola. Saludaron sin mucho ánimo el niño peli azul y la niña peli rosa.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola mis queridas seguidoras ¡para muchas! ¡Al fin! ¡Se acaba el relleno! Y empieza lo bueno.

Gracias a todo mundo, en especial a: MoonNaruSasu y a Mirel Moon ¡las 2 grandes reviewers de esta historia!

Ya dejé ver un poco a los tortolitos, ahora, debo dejar correr un poquito la madeja de tiempo y poner a Serena grandecita, para que empiece lo bueno.

¡Denme mas ánimo! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo trato de hacer, sus sueños realidad.

Desprecios y aprendizajes 2.

¿Por qué ustedes están escondidos acá? Preguntó Serena –porque nos aburrimos adentro. Dijo el niño peli azul, la niña peli rosa la miró.

¿y tu? ¿por que has salido? Preguntó a Serena –es que el chico, de allí, el chico de allí va a casarse. Dijo la niña por fin reanudando el llanto –no quiero que se case. Dijo mientras miraba la luna que silenciosa parecía brindarle consuelo.

Yo soy el príncipe Zafiro, ella es la princesa Black Lady y ese de la fiesta, es nuestro hermano Diamante. Serena sonrió –es un chico muy bello y tiene un nombre muy bonito. Dijo por fin.

Es un placer, yo soy Serena. Los niños se estrecharon las manos - ¿eres de por aquí? Preguntó Zafiro –no, vivía en la luna. Dijo Serena con repentina tristeza.

¿El planeta que se destruyó? Preguntó Black Lady –así es. Dijo Serena –lo siento mucho. Dijeron Zafiro y Black Lady a coro.

¿y tus padres? Preguntó Zafiro, Serena negó con tristeza –están muertos, murieron el día de la invasión, pero me adoptaron el general Phanton y la nodriza Moira. Zafiro y Black Lady sonrieron.

Los conocemos. Dijeron a coro, Serena sonrió –esta fiesta está muy aburrida, juguemos aquí. Dijo, los niños asintieron y los 3 se dedicaron a corretear por el jardín, mas tarde Háruka y Adrián, se les unieron.

Diamante, bailaba con Esmeralda - ¿no estás feliz mi príncipe? Preguntó ella –ciertamente, no. Respondió el, ella lo miró un poco entristecida.

¿Por qué no? Se supone que esta es una de las mejores noches en tu vida... el asintió –sería, infimnitamente mejor si no debiera casarme contigo. Dijo mientras bailaban.-

Lamentablemente por ti, soy tu mejor opción de casamiento, no puedes hacer nada por eso. Dijo Esmeralda con triunfo –es verdad, estoy obligado como requisito, como no me he negado en acto público, no puede forzarse al cristal a abandonarme, pero te juro que cada dia que paso contigo, es un suplicio, eres insoportable y superficial, odio cada uno de los días que me toca estar a tu lado. Esmeralda rió.

Mala suerte por ti, todo me lo deberás entregar a mi, tu primer beso, tu primera vez. Diamante rió al tiempo que un cambio de parejas se percibía en el baile –suerte con eso querida, no tienes ninguna de las 2 cosas. Dijo y acto seguido cambió de pareja, con una hermosa rubia ojos verdes, con un vestido negro y dorado muy hermoso.

Hola Galaxy, pensé que no vendrían. Le susurró Diamante a su amiga al oído al mirarla deslumbrante con su traje ceremonial y mirar a 6 chicas mas, vestidas de la misma manera.

No nos lo perderíamos por nada del planeta. Dijo ella sonriendo, el sonrió –gracias por venir amiga. Le dijo mientras seguían bailando, ellos bailaron otras 2 piezas, hasta que, unas trompetas se escucharon a media noche.

Acérquense todos, acérquense. Decía la voz de Phanton, todo mundo se acercó mientras Diamante era conducido por Anette por un lateral del salón hasta el pie de la escalera, bajó, con su padre detrás y mas atrás Phanton que vestía sus típicas ropas: una camisa que en la parte central es plateada, con un broche en forma de luna negra que la ata, los laterales y las mangas, son morado obscuro, los pantalones negros y las botas del mismo color con la horma en plata, con su consabido puñal envenenado el cual, no dejaba, ni a sol, ni a sombra.

–hoy la luna ha sonreído a nuestra nación, hoy la diosa Nix ha dado su bendición al darnos otro heredero de la gran familia de la luna negra. Anunció el rey, todo mundo aplaudió mientras Anette le alisaba la capa a Diamante, quien, estaba nervioso como pocas veces en su vida.

–acércate niño, acércate destinado a ser hombre. Ordenó su padre, El bajó las escaleras nervioso y se puso al frente de su padre, quien era el que dirigía el ritual de traspaso, delante de el, tenía una mesa de madera nemesiana de color negro llamada lasta, con lunas doradas alos laterales como las de los aretes, delante de el, un peluche blanco con un lazo morado obscuro, un pañuelo blanco, un encendedor, una aguja y otra caja de madera de lasta.

–en este día donde dejas de ser un niño para ser un hombre, es destino que se queme la etapa vivida. Dijo el rey Diamante, El príncipe Diamante tomó el oso de peluche, lo abrazó recordando a su madre, sus canciones de cuna, sus bebidas espumosas de chocolate a media noche, sus paseos por el jardín y el bosque, su amor por las flores, el había aprendido a amar las flores y le encantaban los jazmines y el cultivo de las rosas, antes de que las lágrimas pudieran inundarlo, tomó el encendedor y quemó el peluche.

Adiós mamá. Los príncipes Zafiro y Black Lady habían sido conducidos a los lados de la mesa por Moira, la reina Lizzy quien miraba todo desde un rincón, ni se opuso, total, ese no era su problema.

–muestra de tu inocencia infantil perdida. Dijo su padre señalando el próximo objeto, Diamante miró el pañuelo blanco que señalaba su padre y la aguja, comprendiéndolo todo en un instante, la tomó y se pinchó, tras quemarlo como había hecho con el oso, su padre sonreía de orgullo puro hacia el, como pocas veces lo había echo desde que se casó con esa bruja, un trono dorado con lunas negras apareció de repente y el príncipe se sentó en este.

–y ahora, tu símbolo de hombría. Diamante, soportó con estoicismo su dolor, tras ver en la caja de lasta, tras ser abierta, en un terciopelo morado obscuro como el reverso de su capa, sus hermosos aretes que fueron colocados con maestría por su padre.

Estoy orgulloso de ti. Le dijo, ni su nombre, ni la palabra hijo, eso fue algo que a Diamante le dolió pero como ya, era un maestro enmascarando sus sentimientos, no lo demostró.

–aplaudan al niño que se ha hecho hombre, gloria al príncipe Diamante. Dijo el rey con voz potente, el príncipe se incorporó y fueron sus manos tomadas por sus hermanos, el se agachó para abrazarlos mientras la sala exclamaba:

¡gloria al príncipe Diamante! La mesa y el trono desaparecieron al igual que el rey, que fue detrás de su esposa dejando haí, a sus 3 hijos huérfanos de madre y padre desde hace tiempo, Phanton se acercó a Diamante.

Felicidades hijo. Dijo –padrino. Dijo el príncipe aferrándolo, lo aferró con la fuerza de la necesidad

Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, mi pequeño rufián, eres un gran chico, tras toda esa coraza de niño rebelde, eres lo mejor que he visto en mucho tiempo en la nobleza, no dejes que el cretino de tu padre, te arruine la noche, disfrútala, nosotros somos tu familia y tu madre, la mujer que mas te amó, seguro está alzando su copa por ti mi niño. El lo aferró mas fuerte –te amo hijo, eres como un hijo para mi ¿lo sabes? Le preguntó con suavidad –si padrino, si…papá. Dijo él mientras se soltaba, Phanton sacó un relicario dorado con una luna negra en el centro y una carta.

Tu madre, me pidió que te la entregara. Dijo Phanton, Diamante asintió y fue halado de regreso a su posición de rodillas por sus hermanos, quienes querían admirar sus aretes.

Son hermosos. Dijo Black Lady –cuando sea grande, tendré unos tan bellos como estos. Agregó, Diamante sonrió –seguro lo harás pequeña Rini. Le dijo, Zafiro rió.

Yo quiero unos, pero como los del señor Shein. Dijo señalando al padre de Esmeralda quien usaba unos aretes cortos de color negro con una luna negra en el centro.

Si esos son los que quieres, esos tendrás. Dijo Diamante –hermano, hermano. Lo llamaba Rini mientras halaba una de sus mangas.

¿Qué sucede pequeña Rini? Preguntó Diamante –tengo una amiga llamada Serena, que dice que eres lindo y que si quieres bailar con ella. El sonrió.

Claro, por supuesto, no le negaré nada a una damita. Guiado por Black Lady quien lo tomaba de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastraba por el medio del salón, llegaron a la punta donde Serena esperaba.

Hola, mi hermanita me dijo que querías bailar conmigo. La niña alzó la cabeza, y Diamante se sintió por un instante perdido en su mirada, como si los contuviera a ellos 2, pero rápidamente, esa sensación se desvaneció, pero para Serena, el mundo los contuvo a ellos 2, y ya no había cosa mas importante que la mirada de Diamante.

-as, así es. Dijo la niña, el sonrió y le tomó la mano.

Andando pues. Dijo mientras se llevaba a la pequeña a la pista de baile seguidos de cerca por Zafiro y Black Lady junto a Háruka y Adrián.

Galaxy quien bailaba con Phanton en ese momento fue llamada junto a sus compañeras ante la presencia de los reyes Diamante y Lizzy.

-se que mi hijo las ha invitado. Dijo el rey, la reina, las miraba con desprecio.

-pero ustedes, zorras del templo no tienen derecho a estar aquí. Dijo el rey, Shalona, la mayor de todas se alzó.

-no nos falte al respeto majestad, no somos zorras como usted dice, somos servidoras del placer y la gratificación. Lizzy rió.

- ¿Qué diferencia hay entre las putas de la capital y ustedes? Preguntó con desprecio, Iris, otra de las sacerdotisas mayores respondió:

-que nosotras enseñamos la forma correcta de amar, tanto al hombre como a la mujer, somos los designados por la madre Nix, para orientar a sus hijos en el arte del amor y el respeto, que sepan cuando hacen el amor y cuando tienen sexo y que sean lo suficientemente claros, para separar una cosa de la otra. El rey rió.

-quiero que se vayan de mi palacio. Ordenó, Galaxy lo enfrentó.

-somos invitadas de su hijo, no de usted. Dijo mientras lo miraba, la reina se incorporó.

-o salen…o las sacó a patadas. Dijo, una voz se oyó, al tiempo que la puerta se abría.

-son amigas de tu hijo, no las puedes sacar. Dijo Phanton –tu. Dijo el rey señalándolo con el índice.

-has corrompido a mi hijo. Comenzó pero Phanton lo interrumpió –esa fue la decisión que tu hijo tomó, respétala. Dijo mientras taladraba a su ex amigo.

- ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que lo hiciera? Preguntó el rey –era mejor con ellas, que son unas damas en potencia, que aprendiera a andar con regaladas como las putas que te ocupas tanto en criticar y no te das cuenta, que esa industria es la consecuencia de mujeres que han sido pagadas por bribones y usadas como objetos, ellas, estas damas, son la diferencia entre mujeres y objetos y solo lo saben distinguir quienes han estado con ellas o quienes tienen un alma gemela como tu. Lizzy rió.

-las quiero fuera de mi palacio. Phanton la miró asesinamente.

-este no es tu palacio maldita recogida, anda a lamberle las botas a su majestad, andando chicas. Las sacerdotisas siguieron al general de los ejércitos de regreso a la fiesta.

-me vengaré. Dijo el rey, la reina lo besó por supuesto que lo harás, cariño. Dijo mientras se comenzaban a besuquear.

Diamante, después de dejar a Serena con Moira prometiéndole otro baile la próxima vez, buscó a Galaxy.

-tu padre quiso botarnos de la fiesta cuales perras. Se quejó su amiga –discúlpalo, su esposa se le llevó los modales y el cerebro. Dijo Diamante mientras la abrazaba, comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-oh Díam, es de mala educación que dejes a tus invitados en el medio. Decía Galaxy entre jadeos, el la seguía besando y bajó hasta sus pechos cubiertos.

-no me extrañarán. Aludió el príncipe dejando un camino de besos por los pechos de su prometida - ¿y Esmeraldita? Preguntó Galaxy un poco excitada.

-no me importa, tu sabes que la desprecio con todo mi ser. Dijo Diamante –además, tengo la idea de quitarle la virginidad a un sitio. Dijo el seductor mientras la seguía acariciando.

- ¿a esto? Preguntó Galaxy tocando por encima de la ropa de el, un orificio muy íntimo –no, no, querida, a eso no. Dijo el mientras la recostaba en la pared.

-a mi habitación, nunca he llevado a una chica allí. Galaxy rió.

-y menos a una sacerdotisa. El asintió –todo porque te sientas reina querida. Dijo Diamante, Galaxy rió –y todo por contrariar a tu padre. El asintió y se dirigió con ella a su habitación, alguien los interrumpió.

- ¿A dónde vas con ella? Preguntó Esmeralda enfurecida, Diamante la miró –a hacer cosas que a ti, con tu recato, te ofenderían. Esmeralda gritó.

- ¡eres una golfa! ¡Una puta! ¡Una perra! Pero Galaxy la frenó en seco –hey, cuidado con tus palabras, maldita despreciada, yo no soy nada de lo que dices, soy una sacerdotisa, por lo cual, pido respeto. Esmeralda chilló.

- ¡eres mi prometido! ¡Me debes lealtad! Diamante la miró como si la peli verde fuera una gran cucaracha.

-no te la debo, no te amo y soy tu prometido por una desgracia de la vida, te dije que nada obtendrías de mi, déjame ir con lo poco que le puedo sacar a mi vida, confórmate, cuando me vea en la lastimosa necesidad de complacerte en mis deberes maritales, puede que esto sirva. Y mientras se besaba con Galaxy dejó a una Esmeralda humillada, herida y a una pequeña niña rubia que buscándolo para bailar, se quedó con el corazón destrozado, sin saber porqué, sin saber la razón de que el verlo alejarse con esa rubia le doliera tanto y le partiera el corazón.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola mis queridas seguidoras ¡acá! ¡Otro capi de la historia!

¡Al fin! ¡Se acaban las introducciones! ¡Hurra! ¡Comienza lo bueno!

Gracias a todo mundo que lee: a Mirel Moon y a MoonNaruSasu por siempre leer y dejar review y al resto ¡ya somos ciento y dele! ¡Muchas gracias!

Todo lo que no reconozcan es mío, si lo van a usar, avisen.

¡Denme ganas! ¡Con sus inestimables REVIEWS!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo trato de llenar el vacío de Diamante que muchas sentimos.

Tiempo noticias y…nuevas mucamas.

La carta de la reina Cristal, que Diamante leyó al siguiente día, después de la discusión con su padre, después de haber escuchado por boca de el que era la vergüenza familiar, que estaba decepcionado de el, que era lo peor que le había pasado en la vida y que en ese momento si caía muerto, al rey, al hombre que lo engendró, no le importaría, el príncipe se sentó a la orilla de la fuente enmascarando su dolor, para que no lo traicionara, tomó la carta de su madre y la abrió, tenía la fecha, del cumpleaños de Rini, un 24 de mayo, tomó valor y comenzó a leer:

Querido hijo:

Te escribo estas palabras cuando estoy a punto de ir a dar luz a tu hermanita, el doctor me ha dicho que tengo 2 opciones, ella o yo, y he decidido por ella.

No me odies mon petit, pero tu hermana es parte de mi, y perderla, sería algo imperdonable, no podría vivir con la idea de no tener a alguno de los 3, aunque sea una no nata, querido mon petit, querido Diamante, ers mi corazón y mi mas bella obra, te amé desde que la prueba de embarazo dio positivo, todo el ajuar te lo hice yo, te amé desde que el doctor dijo que serías varón y te puse tu nombre porque aparte de ser el nombre de mi amado esposo, tu padre, el nombre Diamante para mi, significa autentidad, fuerza, determinación, belleza y transparencia, y tu segundo nombre Gabriel, es la dulzura, la ternura, el amor y la delicadeza que se que tienes, eres la mezcla perfecta de hombre y guerrero, luchador y amante, enamorado y amigo, justiciero y compañero te pido hijo querido, no abandones a tus hermanos, ellos son los pedazos de mi que te quedarán, tengo un mal presentimiento con tu padre, pero se que Phanton te cuidará, el te quiere mucho, siempre anda diciendo que ojalá fueras su hijo, dice que tienes las cualidades necesarias, confío en ti y que harás lo correcto a lo largo de tu vida, que serás un gran príncipe y un gran rey, fíate de tus instintos, de tus corazonadas y de lo que sientas, te adoro, hijo querido.

Recuerda que: el ser valiente no es ser estúpido, el ser amable y bueno no es ser idiota, el ser correcto no es ser aburrido y hacer cosas que vayan en tu contra por el placer de los demás no es correcto, que el camino fácil no es el correcto, y el correcto, no siempre es fácil, llevas todo mi amor, los besos que no te podré dar y los abrazos, que Nix te bendiga fruto de mi amor, te ama con locura.

Tu madre.

El príncipe no pudo dejar de llorar al terminar la carta y releerla, y releerla, Anette lo encontró y nuevamente sería su pañuelo de lágrimas, yendo a cantarle sus cositas al rey y ganándose una amonestación, el altercado, hizo que Phanton fuera a cantarle sus cositas a su amigo, a quien ahora, no reconocía, y con esa carta en su corazón, Diamante se hizo fuerte y mantuvo su racha de fiestero y conquistador, aunque muchas mas tarde, trataron de adjudicarle unos cuantos hijos, aproximadamente 3, el dijo que no eran suyos ya que cada vez que iba a los encuentros de alcoba, llevaba con el un botiquín de condones e inyecciones y así transcurrió su vida hasta los 21 años, dándole dolores de cabeza a su prometida y a su progenitor.

Con respecto a Serena, Anette no dejó que olvidara su linaje mas la obligó a mantenerse escondida como una ciudadana mas, la entrenó en el arte de las sailors y a los 14 recién cumplidos, con su nuevo trabajo, le entregó su broche y a su hija Háruka, la entrenó en el arte sailor igual para que la sucediera, cosa que Háruka realizó con éxito.

El día que iban a ir a palacio, definitivamente, Serena estaba en su dormitorio nerviosa, recién salida del baño, miraba su cuerpo con interés, vanidad, un poco, y adoración, era increíble como de ser una niña chata había pasado a ser una mujer esbelta, de hermosas curvas, delineadas y bellas al igual que sus pechos, sonrió.

-soy hermosa. Dijo entre vanidosa y maravillada - ¿así le gustarán las chicas? o ¿las preferirá planas? Se preguntó mientras se comenzaba a vestir, la puerta sonó.

-apresúrate hermana. La llamó Adrián, quien era ahora, el caballero de Urano –voy Adrián no fastidies. Dijo Serena, el abrió, ella se tapó.

- ¡cierra por amor a Nix! Gritó la rubia asustada, el rubio rió –Serena, el es un príncipe, tiene cientos de amantes, tu no vas a cautivarlo. Ella se puso roja.

- ¡tu no sabes nada! Le gruñó –se mas que tu hermanita, ahora, muévete o llegaremos tarde. Dijo el mientras cerraba la puerta, Serena suspiró mientras miraba la última de sus cajas que permanecía abierta, tenía: camisetas, gorras, afiches, revistas, postales, estampillas, en fin, de todo donde salía el heredero a la corona nemesiana.

-Diamante ¿será que aún te acuerdas de mi? Se preguntó Serena –o ¿no recuerdas a la niña con la que bailaste el día que te dieron tus aretes? Ese fue uno de mis mejores días, mi querido Diamante. Dijo ella colocándose una camiseta rosa junto a unos jeans negros y unas sandalias rosa, salió de su dormitorio.

-hasta que al fin, pensé que te quedarías toda la mañana viendo el poster del príncipe en la piscina. Dijo Adrián quien estaba apoyado de manera casual en el sofá, Háruka rió.

-el está celoso hermana, nunca será tan guapo y rico. Adrián le hizo un mohín a su hermana - ¿ves? Puro celo. Dijo Háruka.

-es verdad. Dijo Serena, Moira llegó.

-bueno, ya todos estamos listos para regresar al palacio. Anunció con gran alegría, Adrián rió –ustedes regresar y nosotros, pisar. Moira lo coscorroneó.

-no seas mal educado Adrián. Dijo reprendiéndolo.

-el es maleducado de toda la vida. Dijeron Háruka y Serena a coro, Moira asintió - ¡Giselle! Vociferó - ¡voy mamá! Dijo la vocecita aguda de Giselle, un tornado morado, con ojos azules bajó, su cabello estaba peinado como el de Serena.

-ya estoy aquí mami. Dijo, Moira sonrió y besó a su hija.

- ¿tu maleta? Preguntó a la niña –papi ya la llevó al auto. Dijo Giselle, Phanton entró.

-bueno familia, andando. Dijo, todos se despidieron de la casa y partieron junto al camión de la mudanza en dirección al castillo.

En el ya mencionado castillo, la paz fue rota como ya era alo largo de varias noches por unos cuantos gemidos y gritos de placer, un joven caía agotado al lado de su amante de cabellos perlados y ojos morados.

-las demás, tenían razón, estar contigo es tocar el cielo, con la punta de los dedos. Dijo la mujer cubierta por la mullida cobija, el joven rió en voz baja.

-muchas gracias por tu alago Vinary. Dijo el príncipe Diamante mientras hacía círculos con su dedo índice en la espalda de la mujer –eres perfecto, talentoso y tierno, delicado y rudo con un toque salvaje y pasional excitante. Dijo Vinary –muchas gracias. Dijo Diamante mientras sonreía.

-que triste que debas casarte. Dijo ella, el arrugó el rostro –agradecería que mientras tu y yo tenemos sexo, no menciones ese detalle. Ella rió coqueta.

-lo siento galán, lo olvidé. Dijo con emoción fingida, Diamante suspiró –mejor es que duermas, esta tarde debes regresar al castillo de tu padre. Dijo inexpresivo, ella rió.

-a hacer mi juego de mojigata. Añadió, el rió –ese es tu problema, prefiero que mi padre sepa que soy un perro, a ser un maldito doble cara. Ella le besó la espalda.

-hay algunos a los que nos gusta ser doble cara. Dijo, Diamante rió nuevamente –eso es una manera de estar preso entre lo que eres y lo que quieres ser. Dijo mientras apretaba delicadamente los senos de la mujer.

-puede ser, pero funciona. Dijo ella, el leyendo correctamente sus señales, se dedicó a la acción nuevamente.

Black Lady a las 8 de la mañana corrió al dormitorio de su hermano, por Sims que todavía trabajaba allí como mayordomo sabía que Serena llegaría ese día, y estaba tan feliz de volver a ver a su amiga, que solo veía en el colegio.

-vamos, abre. Dijo Rini tocando la puerta pero su hermano no reaccionaba –Diaman, Diamante, hermano, ábreme. Pidió la peli rosa pero nada de nada que el joven contestaba.

-hermanito, hermanito bello. Llamó una vez mas Black Lady, pero como el aludido no abría, ella entró y por alguna razón, cuando conseguía a su hermano, entrelazado a cualquier chica, pensaba en Serena y en su reacción de la fiesta de hace 7 años atrás, y la indignaba mucho.

-que ahora si, no se la paso. Dijo Black Lady tomando una jarra de agua cercana, se la vació a Diamante encima quien dio un bramido de furia y su amante de turno, un chillido de indignación.

- ¡Black Lady Li! ¡Como te atreves! Rugió el príncipe Diamante como un león, Rini se tragó la risa.

-buenos días hermano. Dijo mientras lo miraba, Vinary bufó.

- ¡eres de lo peor Black Lady! La aludida la ignoró y se limitó a decir –lárgate de la cama de mi hermano, zoo perra. Pero Vinary se acurrucó mas hacia Diamante, Black Lady no se dejó intimidar.

-andando, sal de la cama de mi hermano. Dijo halándola por los cabellos - ¡Rini! ¡Deja a Vinary! Ordenó Diamante.

-la dejaré, cuando la saque de tu dormitorio. Dijo la aludida mientras la arrastraba al pasillo –adiós, dile al mayordomo que te de ropa. Dijo y trancó con seguro, ignoró los toques furibundos de la muchacha, Diamante suspiró.

- ¿Cuántas has sacado de mi cama así el último mes? Le preguntó a la niña –veamos…10. Respondió Black Lady con indiferencia.

-te he dicho que no lo hagas. Dijo Diamante con paciencia –es por una buena razón. Argumentó Black Lady con firmeza, Diamante suspiró.

-enumérame las primeras 9 razones. Le pidió, Rini se sentó en la silla de la peinadora de su hermano y comenzó:

-bueno, 1 Lisa, Zafiro tenía fiebre, 2 Juana, su padre quería matarte, 3 Doroty, andaba diciendo que la embarazaste. Diamante la interrumpió.

-sabiendo que yo personalmente las inyecto a todas. Dijo, Rini hizo un gesto de desdén.

-ajá, lo que digas: 4 Diana, yo necesitaba que me acompañaras al colegio, 5 Miko, Zafiro tenía diarrea, 6 Mónica, Archimedes cortó mi cabello, 7 Mildred, era una perra. Diamante la interrumpió por segunda vez.

-yo soy un perro. Argumentó, Black Lady asintió .pero eres un perro con clase y ella se había acostado con Ruveus y como dijiste, que nada de lo que tocara Rubeus lo tocarías tu. Comenzó la peli rosa, pero el negó.

-en realidad dije: que nadie que se pareciera a Esmeralda. Corrigió el –como sea, el hecho es que debía interrumpirte o Archimedes soplaría que era con la hija del embajador de Silat con quien te acostabas y ya sabes, como es papá. Dijo Black Lady repentinamente entristecida.

-lo se, continúa. Dijo Diamante -8 Winifred, era aspirante a mi dama de compañía, 9 Very, era tan super ficial gua. Dijo la peli rosa –si, ya entendí, super ficial, bien vanal. Concretó Diamante, Rini asintiój -tan superficial que me da ganas de vomitar, al menos que te deje algo ¿no? Preguntó Rini –me lo dejó, su virginidad. Dijo Diamante complacido.

-y 10 ¡hoy llega Serena! Exclamó Rini muerta de alegría –Serena…Serena... ¿Serena? ¿Cual Serena? ¿Te refieres a la niñita rubia con la que bailé en mis 15 años? Preguntó Diamante confundido, Rini agarró una almohada y se la estampó en la cara.

-si Diamante tonto, a esa Serena me refiero, mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo. Dijo Black Lady - ¿y que viene a hacer aquí? Preguntó Diamante - ¿Qué no sabes? Le preguntó Rini.

-si te pregunto es porque no se. Razonó Diamante –la familia de Serena es muy pobre y ella y sus hermanos tienen que buscar trabajo, Phanton intercedió por ellos ante papá y Serena junto a su hermana Háruka serán tus mucamas. El sonrió.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene Serena? Preguntó Diamante –la misma edad que yo, Diamante tonto. Dijo Black Lady, el asintió.

-de acuerdo, iré a recibirla. Dijo mientras se dirigía desnudo hacia el baño.

- ¡tápate! Exclamó Rini avergonzada –no mires. Dijo Diamante divertido mientras cerraba la puerta.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola ¡hooolaaa mis queridas seguidoras! Para ustedes ¡otro capi! ¡espero les guste!

Esta trama es un poco lenta pero segura, cuando comience la acción ni se lo creerán, en fin, aquí vamos.

Gracias a mis reviewers frecuentes: Mirel Moon, MoonNaruSasu y Princesmerak ¡gracias a todas! Y a todas las que leen en silencio, espero seguir llenando sus expectativas.

Todo lo que no conozcan es mío, si lo van a usar, avisen.

¡Denme mas ganas! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo lleno el vacío que dejaron las pocas apariciones de Diamante.

Nuevas mucamas.

Cuando Black Lady logró que por fin su hermano estuviera presentable, bajaron a la sala donde se solía recibir a la gente, dentro ya estaba Sims junto a Anette, Háruka y Serena.

-permítanme presentar. Comenzó Sims pero antes de que pudiera terminar, la puerta se abrió y el chillido de Black Lady arruinó cualquier presentación protocolar, Zafiro, que había esperado pacientemente, se rió junto a sus hermanos de tremendo espectáculo y de la cara de Sims.

- ¡señorita Black Lady! Exclamó el mayordomo.

-hay, déjalo Simas ¡Serena! ¡Que alegría que hayas llegado! ¡Serás mi mucama y! pero el mayordomo interrumpió a la princesa.

-me temo que no Alteza, la señorita Serena no ha sido designada a ser su mucama, príncipe Diamante, pase usted por favor. El aludido entró con Zafiro a su espalda.

-esta es la persona de la cual se encargará en el castillo señorita Serena, junto a su hermana Háruka, ustedes 2 estarán atentas a todas las necesidades del príncipe Diamante. Dijo Sims, ambas muchachas asintieron.

-el es el príncipe Zafiro. Añadió el mayordomo pero su presentación, una vez mas, quedó arruinada cuando el aludido corrió hacia Serena y Rini y se fundieron los 3 en un fraternal abrazo.

-que bueno verte. Dijo Zafiro desordenando los cabellos de Serena –no hagas eso. Dijo ella mientras le daba un manotazo juguetón –ahora todo será mas divertido acá. Añadió Rini.

-así es, pero deberé trabajar. Dijo Serena –no importa. Dijeron Zafiro y Black Lady a coro.

- ¡príncipes! Exclamó Sims tratando de regañar a ambos jóvenes, pero estos, le hicieron un gesto de despreocupación.

-bá, déjalo Sims. Dijeron a coro –Zafiro, Rini, es vital que eso lo eviten en sitios comunes, saben como es la bruja que duerme con el rey. Dijo el mayordomo en tono conspiratorio, ambos asintieron.

-te lo prometemos. Dijeron a coro –bien, eso me contenta, señorita Serena, permítame presentarle a su Alteza real, heredero del trono planetario de Némesis y del país Luna Negra, el príncipe Diamante. Terminó Sims, Serena se soltó de sus 2 amigos y se dirigió hacia el príncipe Diamante, quien la miraba boquiabierto.

¿De verdad era ella? ¿De verdad era Serena? ¿De verdad era la misma? Se preguntaba el joven en su interior mientras sus ojos, seguían clavados en los de ella.

-por Nix, que hermosa es. Susurró casi imperceptiblemente mientras sus ojos, clavados en los de ella, se despegaban para ver el resto de su rostro, sus largas pestañas, sus finas cejas, sus pómulos altos, su nariz respingada, su boca pequeña pero carnosa de eso hermosos labios rosa, como una pincelada de amanecer, rosa como pluma de garza, rosa, como una hermosa rosa, su cuello largo y esbelto, sus grandes pechos insinuados por su camiseta, su estrecha cintura, sus amplias caderas, adivinó el tamaño proporcional de su femineidad y si no era lo que pensaba, se cambiaría el nombre a Anastasio.

-es virgen. Murmuró por segunda vez –por Nix, es virgen. Siguió detallando en sus piernas esbeltas, se adivinaban por el pantalón y una cantidad de pensamientos e imágenes recorrió su mente en un segundo, ellos sentados en los jardines tomando chocolate, cabalgando por los bosques, tomados de la mano en la ciudad, ella en su dormitorio desnuda debajo de el, ambos en la ducha, regalándole el alhajero que debía darle a su prometida…su prometida, ese pensamiento lo congeló en otro segundo pero, rápidamente lo desechó.

-es un placer, dijo el con educación, ella le besó el dorso de la mano, Anette sonrió, Háruka se tragó la risa mientras Zafiro y Black Lady abrían los ojos como platos.

-el placer es mío Alteza. Dijo ella –nada de Alteza, en la intimidad, soy Diamante y nada mas. Dijo el con sonrisa coqueta, ella asintió feliz.

Era el, diosa, era mas bello que en las fotos, las imágenes de verdad no podían capturar la presencia de el por entero ni su belleza, deslucían totalmente ante la imagen de verdad, solo un artista podría capturar la mirada penetrante pero amable de sus ojos, su frialdad cortés que no debía ser confundida por frivolidad, sintió que se perdió a si misma en esos ojos pero por la diosa ¿Quién no se perdería en ellos? Miró sus ojos y sus facciones, pómulos altos, rostro un poco alargado, diosa, sus pestañas cortas pero tupidas, de un negro fulgurante, sus hermosas cejas finas pero bien delineadas.

-que hermosa nariz, que hermosa boca. Murmuró la jovencita mientras detallaba en la respingada nariz de el, junto a su boca, grande pero carnosa, fina y esculpida por un artista, bajó por su fuerte cuello y el rubor se le mostró en el rostro, el estaba tan tranquilo y ella iba pareciendo un aprendiz de tomate, por su camisa se adivinaba que era musculoso.

- ¿Qué hará? ¿Nadará? ¿Hará artes marciales? Ambas o ninguna. Siguió bajando y el indecente pensamiento de que con buena suerte, podría verlo en la ducha, la atacó de improviso, lo amaba, claro que lo amaba y sabía de sus amantes, pero ella lo quería todo con el.

-es tan hermoso. Miró con disimulo esa parte prohibida, la que le había visto a Adrián por accidente y que Phanton se encargó de explicarle y mostrarle a los 11 en la presencia de su mamá Anette y mamá Moira, podía adivinar el torneado de sus piernas.

-diosa, que se quite la capa para verle el trasero. Pensó la joven en una actitud impropia de ella, el le estiró la mano, ella se la estrechó y en un gesto impulsivo, le besó el dorso.

-diosa, trágame tierra ¿Qué hice? Le he jurado lealtad a este hombre con ese gesto. El le sonrió, y fue una sonrisa cálida que ella le regresó con creces, después de la aclaración del nombre, Serena dio paso a Háruka la cual, hizo un estrechamiento rápido de la mano del príncipe y el mayordomo Sims, se dedicó a darles las instrucciones del horario y sus lugares de trabajo.

Exceptuando el comedor, la atención del príncipe sería toda suya, debían estar cerca de el en el castillo y estar pendientes de las campanas que sonaban en las diferentes áreas cuando el quisiera estar solo, el tendría el deber de informarles su paradero para que ellas pudieran estar pendientes y mientras esperaban las ordenes de su Alteza real, debían atender su dormitorio, su ropa, asegurarse de que todo estuviera limpio, impecable, dispuesto y correctamente presentado para cuando el príncipe lo dispusiera o necesitara, se les informó de los 3 baños que tomaba y que salvo la cena, el desayunaba y almorzaba con sus hermanos, Anette y Phanton en un comedor pequeño del castillo, se les informó con quien no debían tratar (con los reyes) y la apreciación sobre el príncipe Archimedes que el heredero al trono tenía sobre el, las mucamas fueron informadas de sus días libres, sábados y domingos, se les dio el traje del castillo, el de protocolo y el de los eventos formales, total que se adiestraron en todo lo necesario.

Serena y Háruka estaban en el dormitorio, el cual, estaba hecho un estropicio.

-su dormitorio. Dijo Serena ilusionada –el dormitorio donde se ha acostado con toda la corte. Dijo Háruka –no me importa lo que digas hermana, no me importa ¿viste como nuestras miradas se cruzaron? Fue como si existiéramos solo nosotros 2. Dijo Serena, Háruka sonrió.

-hay Serena, no te hagas ilusiones, se va a casar. Le recordó con tacto –pero el no la quiere, y no se quiere casar. Le recordó Serena a su hermana de crianza.

-es verdad, pero se supone tu, estás muerta. Dijo Háruka –es peligroso decirle algo de tu origen, no sabemos si el esté con Neherenia. Serena asintió circunspecta.

-es verdad, pero podemos averiguarlo. Dijo, Háruka asintió –no te hagas muchas ilusiones, el ha tenido muchas amantes, quizás, esté enamorado de una de ellas. Puntualizó Háruka, Serena suspiró.

-no me importaría ser su amante si me ama. Háruka abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡Serena! Exclamó –perdóname, pero es verdad. Dijo la menor, la mayor aasintió.

-vamos a arreglar su habitación. Dijo y se pusieron manos a la obra, mientras Serena cambiaba las sábanas e la cama, se imaginó por un momento esa seda debajo de su piel desnuda ¿Cómo se sentiría el peso del sobre ella? Pero trató de desechar ese pensamiento, una señorita no piensa esas cosas, a menos que sea con su alma gemela.

-el lo es, el es mi alma gemela. Susurró Serena.

- ¿dijiste algo? Preguntó Háruka –no, nada. Dijo Serena mientras seguía arreglando la cama y completaba la fantasía recreándolo como lo había visto en un afiche, en el afiche de la piscina, el sobre ella, besándola ¿Cómo se sentiría besar a un chico? Ella no lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesta a probar si fuera con el, en esos pensamientos, entre inocentes y eróticos, siguió el deber junto a su hermana.

Diamante tras atender unos asuntos en el castillo se dispuso a salir.

¿A dónde vas hermano? Preguntó Rini –al templo de Nix Rini. Respondió Diamante, ella asintió.

-dale mis saludos a Galaxy. Pidió, Diamante asintió mientras besaba la frente de su hermana.

-así lo haré, cuida a Serena. Black Lady sonrió y asintió, al llegar el al templo de Nix, la primera sacerdotisa le abrió.

- ¡Díam! ¡que sorpresa! ¡pasa! exclamó Galaxy feliz mientras se abrazaban, se besaron en ambas mejillas.

- ¿a quien buscas hoy? ¿a la guía espiritual? ¿a la amiga? O ¿a la amante? Preguntó ella mientras lo llevaba a la sala de visitas de las sacerdotisas.

-a la amiga. Respondió el sonriendo, ella miró su sonrisa y ahogó un gritito.

¡cuéntamelo todo! Exigió - ¿todo de qué? Preguntó el asustado, ella dio un saltito y lo abrazó una vez en la sala.

¿la encontraste verdad? ¿encontraste a tu alma gemela? La sonrisa de el resplandeció y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, Galaxy dio otro chillido.

¡yo lo sabía! ¡yo lo sabía! ¡quien es! ¡quien es! ¡cuéntamelo todo! Exclamó excitada –es mi nueva mucama. La sacerdotisa frenó su salto enseguida.

¿Cómo? ¿tu que? Preguntó aturdida –mi mucama nueva ¿Qué te sorprende? Mi padre conoció a mi madre cuando ella era cajera en una tienda de música. Galaxy asintió, Diamante le había contado esa historia por lo menos 5.0000000000 millones de veces, sabiendo que la difunta reina Cristal estudiaba arte aparte de trabajar en esa tienda, esas historias las había oído en los días donde su amigo estaba nostálgico y extrañaba a su madre, que ya no eran tantos como al principio, pero si existían, casualmente, esos días coincidían con el periodo menstrual de ella.

¿Cómo se llama? Preguntó interesada, a ella en lo personal, le hacía muy feliz que su amigo hubiera conseguido su otra mitad –es Serena, la niñita que nos vio en mis 15 años. Galaxy palideció.

¿Qué te pasa? Preguntó Diamante confundido –ell, ella, ella ¿ella es tu alma gemela? Preguntó al borde de un colapso, el asintió mas confundido aún.

Si ¿por? Preguntó –yo tomé algo que era suyo y se lo deberé explicar a su tiempo, pero por Ni, por Nix ¡ella está viva por ti! Exclamó Galaxy sin poder frenarse.

Por ¿por mi? ¿segura que el almuerzo te cayó bien amiga? Preguntó Diamante con una risita.

Cállate y escúchame bien soquete, escúchame bien, porque solo lo diré una vez, ella es mas de lo que parece, y si, es tu alma gemela así que haz, el favor, y cuando la comiences a enamorar desaste de nosotras, de todas tus amantes. El asintió.

Es que eso ya lo se. Dijo –pero lo tienes que hacer, y tiene queser, cuando ella te de la señal de su permiso para que comiences la conquista, no antes, debes ser su amigo, que te conozca y que entienda el porqué de tu faceta perra, y llegado el momento, ambos serán la llave de la liberación de ambos, pero no apresures las cosas, deja que todo fluya. Diamante interrumpió a Galaxy.

¿de que estás hablando? Preguntó –lo sabrás en su momento. Dijo ella enigmática, cuando había tropezado miradas con la pequeña hace 7 años, ella había visto el lazo de vinculación de protección y la desgracia de la niña, pero ahora, que conocía el nombre de la pequeña, el rostro que había permanecido en sombras, el de su vinculador, se había revelado haciendo a la joven por lo menos saltarse una docena de latidos, del señor susto que se llevó al ver a su amigo como aquel protector, suspiró.

Lo sabrás todo a su tiempo, vamos a seguir charlando. Diamante asintió –si tu quieres. Dijo, ella sonrió.

Vamos al cine y a las salas de juegos 3d. el sonrió.

Te aplastaré. Anunció –ni lo sueñes, voy por mi bolso. Dijo, el asintió y se reclinó con elegancia en el sillón, el no podía sospechar los acontecimientos que pasarían y que Galaxy miraba en ese momento en sus retinas.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola mis queridas seguidoras, acá otro capi de la historia.

Acá vamos, personajes complicados, situaciones deseadas y un poco comprometidas.

Gracias a Mirel Moon y a Princessmerak que han dejado review ¡muchas gracias!

Todo lo que no conozcan es mío, si lo van a usar, avisen.

¡Déjenme mas vitaminas anímicas! ¡Con sus invaluables REVIEWS!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo lleno el vacío que nos dejó la ausencia de Diamante en la serie.

La prometida.

Cuando el príncipe Diamante regresó, lo hizo acompañado de Galaxy, la cual, le había dicho que le parecía un insulto a su alma gemela que la llevara a tener sexo allí, pero el le había dicho, que los hábitos no los podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana, su amiga estuvo de acuerdo, el llamó a las nuevas mucamas, Háruka y Serena llegaron al instante.

-buenas noches chicas. Dijo Diamante –buenas noches Alt… comenzaron pero el les frunció el ceño.

-no chicas ¿Cómo les dije? Les preguntó, ambas sonrieron apenadas.

-buenas noches Diamante. Dijeron a coro, el les asintió y les sonrió.

-ella. Dijo señalando a la rubia ojos verdes cuyos cabellos besaban el suelo –es mi amiga Galaxy, es la sacerdotisa jefe del templo de Nix, es mi invitada esta noche, cenaremos en mi terraza, por favor chicas, dispongan too lo necesario. Pidió el con amabilidad, ambas asintieron al tiempo que una risa se escuchaba.

-que divertido mi hermanito. Dijo un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como la reina, estos, caían con libertad en bucles hasta su cintura.

-no te di permiso de intervenir, bastardo. Dijo Diamante a Archimedes, su hermano de 14 años –las tratas como gente hermano. Continuó el joven rubio como si no hubiera sido con el.

-son gente idiota, ahora, lárgate antes de que te caiga a patadas bastardo, son mis mucamas, no quiero ni que las mires, ni que les hables, ni que nada con ellas. Archimedes rió.

-soy tan príncipe como… pero Diamante agarrándolo por las solapas de su camisa verde lo alzó, se acercó a su oreja y murmuró:

-tu no eres mas que fruto de la putilla que se acuesta con mi padre, no eres mi hermano, y si no quieres, que te desmiembre lentamente, . . í. Terminó Diamante separando las palabras y soltándolo con rudeza hacia la pared.

- ¡te acusaré ante nuestro padre! ¡De meter putas al castillo! Exclamó Archimedes ofendido –yo soy el heredero y hago, lo que a mi, se me pegue la gana. Dijo Diamante.

-lárgate bastardo, van Diamante, Archimedes se alisó la capa y se fue ofendido.

-adelante. Dijo Diamante, el y Galaxy siguieron su camino hacia el dormitorio del príncipe, Serena miró a Háruka.

- ¿Qué cruel es cierto? Preguntó –sus razones tiene. Dijo Háruka –a trabajar. Completó, Serena asintió y la siguió.

Dispusieron la cena en un carrito para transportar comida, llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio y tocaron.

-adelante. Dijo Diamante, ambas abrieron las puertas y pasaron con el carrito, Galaxy estaba cubierta por las azules cobijas del lecho del príncipe.

-muchas gracias. Dijo Diamante, Háruka asintió.

-para servirle. Dijo –dejen esto acá, yo lo bajaré mas tarde, pueden irse a descansar. Dijo el –muchas gracias Alt….es decir…Diamante. Dijo Serena, el asintió, ambas salieron.

-que tristeza, como está con ella en su cama. Dijo Serena –es un perro príncipe ¿Qué esperabas? Preguntó Háruka –nada, nada menos. Dijo Serena mientras llegaban a la cocina, y después de esta, llegaban a sus dormitorios.

-que descanses hermana. Dijo Háruka –igual tu. Dijo Serena.

A las 1 de la madrugada, un insistente toque se oyó, Serena mugió y se lanzó la cobija quedando totalmente tapada, pero el toque de puerta se repitió.

-levanta, levántate sirvienta, tengo hambre y quiero comer un bocadillo. Dijo la voz petulante de Archimedes, Serena se incorporó y abrió la puerta tras adecentarse.

-no te costaría nada mas ser un poco mas amable y decente. Dijo –tu, eres una cosa, una rastrera chusma que trabaja aquí, por la gracia de mi madre. Dijo el - ¿te crees la gran cosa por ser hijo de una reina? Preguntó ella, tuvo que morderse la lengua para reprimir el decirle que ella era una princesa.

-yo soy mas, de lo que tu nunca serás basura. Dijo el, ella le trancó la puerta.

-perfecto, si soy tan basura, hazte tu tentempié solo, niño rico y presumido. Dijo ella regresando a su cama, pero un rayo verde se vio y Serena se vio en el suelo en un dos por tres abatida por la mano de Archimedes quien, la había abofeteado.

- ¿te crees la gran cosa por estar bajo el ala de mi estúpido medio hermano? Le preguntó el –harás lo que se te dice, cuando te lo diga yo, soy tu futuro rey. Dijo el.

-tu jamás serás rey. Dijo ella, el rió –supieras que si querida, yo… pero se cortó, el joven estuvo a punto de cometer una indiscreción fatal.

-quiero que vayas y me prepares un bocadillo, ahora mismo. Dijo Archimedes –tu hermano, dijo claramente que tenías prohibido molestarnos para lo que fuera. Dijo Serena, el rubio sonrió fríamente.

-puedo volver a recordarte quien manda, muévete basura. Dijo mientras salía, Serena lo siguió resignada.

- ¿Qué quieres? Le preguntó pero el la corrigió.

-su Alteza ¿Qué desea? Ella cruzó los brazos –no lo diré. Dijo.

-repítelo, hazlo. Dijo Archimedes –no, no lo haré. Dijo Serena, el se le acercó pero ella, no claudicó ni un paso.

-anda, dilo. Dijo cuando de repente, escuchó unas ruedas de un carrito y antes de que el insolente muchacho pudiera desaparecer, el príncipe Diamante lo vio, dejó el carrito y se acercó a el.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi mucama? Preguntó - ¡ella me agredió! Gritó Archimedes, Serena se puso pálida.

- ¡eso es mentira! Vociferó la joven, Diamante la miró y asintió.

-solo quería un bocadillo, no había nadie mas por acá. Dijo Archimedes lloriqueando, Diamante se le acercó mas.

-creí decirte que cuando los domésticos se van a dormir, es hora de atendernos solos y si tu, no has tenido la suficiente humildad para aprender a hacer quehaceres del hogar, allá tu, no quiero que vuelvas a despertar a nadie, y menos a mis mucamas ¿entendiste? Preguntó Diamante muy suavemente, pero a Serena, le dio la impresión de que lo amenazaba con un rayo.

- ¿entendiste? Repreguntó el mayor, el menor asintió y se largó de la cocina, Diamante miró a Serena que se dirigía al carrito.-déjame, yo lo hago. Dijo e, ella negó –es mi trabajo. Dijo, el negó.

-tu trabajo terminó en el mismo instante en que te mandé a descansar. Dijo el, ambos pusieron su mano en la botella vacía de vino, estas se entrelazaron por un segundo, ambos se miraron expresando el sentimiento que los llenaba a ambos, el separó sus manos con suavidad pero sin querer hacerlo, ella bajó su mano y lo observó colocar las cosas en orden.

-eres un noble especial. Dijo Serena –no soy como los nobles engreídos, no juzgues a unos por la conducta de un sector pequeño. Dijo el lavando los platos.

-a propósito Serena ¿la marca en tu mejilla? Preguntó –Archimedes, el, me abofeteó. Dijo ella bajando la cabeza, dejó de escuchar el ruido del agua en contacto con el plato, una mano húmeda se posó en su mejilla

-lamento que ese idiota, haya hecho esto. Dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, eso, envió descargas por el cuerpo de ambos y si en ese momento, el le hubiera propuesto hacer algo en la cocina, a ella, no le hubiera importado, Serena sonrió.

-se pasará. Dijo, pero se quedó quieta al sentir la energía azul, que le desaparecía el moretón.

-listo, puedes ir a dormir ya. Dijo Diamante apartando su mano con suavidad, ella asintió.

-que descanses Diamante. Dijo Serena alejándose y dejándolo con sus quehaceres nocturnos.

Al día siguiente, Serena pasaba aspiradora por los múltiples pisos del castillo, ya que casi todos, eran alfombra, trabajaba feliz y contenta recordando lo vivido en la cocina la madrugada pasada, cuando escuchó una voz demandando por Diamante.

-quiero ver a mi prometido. Dijo la voz de una mujer, Serena dejó la aspiradora, miró ante si, su peor pesadilla, Esmeralda, la cual, estaba de pie ante Háruka que se negaba.

-el príncipe no se encuentra disponible. Dijo –aparta, mocosa del demonio. Dijo Esmeralda, Serena corrió hacia el dormitorio de Diamante, entró sin tocar y lo miró abrazado, a Galaxy la sacerdotisa, en ese momento, sintió un deseo irracional de descuartizar a esa mujer lentamente provocándole el mayor dolor jamás pensado, Serena suspiró y se acercó a Diamante, con cuidado pasó su mano por la frente del, cuando este abrió los ojos, la miró confundido.

-tu prometida ha llegado. Dijo ella - ¿Cómo? Preguntó el, ella asintió.-así

Es, Háruka la está entreteniendo, deberías apresurarte. El asintió y sin decoro por la prisa, se dirigió al baño, Serena, no pudo dejar de mirar esa perfecta anatomía que la hizo enrojecer al mil por ciento, la quería seguir mirando, y para eso, se le ocurrió una idea genial.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola mis queridas seguidoras, acá otro capi de nuestra historia.

Agradezco a todas las que leen: Mirel Moon, MoonNaruSasu, Princessmerak, y a otra lectora que ha aparecido después de un tiempo larguito ¡bienvenida de regreso! ¡Corazón de Diamante!

Las cosas se ponen mas y mas interesantes y lentas pero seguras, nos acercamos a lo que queremos, paciencia, paciencia.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les regalo historias del príncipe mas bello de todos.

Desastre de cena.

Serena miró a la chica que en cuanto la miró, agachó la cabeza, la verdad, quería acercarse a la cama, sacarle los ojos, dejarla sin rastro de piel bella y hacerle todo el daño imaginable e inimaginable, la otra mujer por su parte, esperaba que el sanguinario escrutinio terminara.

-te sugiero que te vayas. Dijo Serena con frialdad –me gustaría tomar un baño primero. Dijo Galaxy en voz baja –no hay tiempo. Dijo Serena.

-te lo suplico Serena, aunque sea, dame esa oportunidad. La muchacha suspiró y abrió el espejo de cuerpo entero del dormitorio.

-sigue ese pasadizo, llegarás a las piscinas, allí hay duchas, sírvete. Galaxy asintió y salió como una pantera, Serena cerró el pasadizo y se dirigió a cambiar las sábanas, ya había perdido la oportunidad, pero sabiendo ya, que iba a pasar, se detuvo haciendo la cama, todo lo posible, y Nix, la recompensó.

- ¿Qué has hecho con Galaxy? Preguntó Diamante despojándose de su toalla, Serena miró el reflejo del espejo de cuerpo entero y casi se puso a babear, si, si había tenido razón, su esculpido pecho, como si de una estatua se tratara, sus bellos cuadritos, sus torneados y fuertes brazos, y diosa ¡que piernas!¡que espalda! De verdad era hermoso, tuvo que obligarse a seguir, Diamante después de aplicarse desodorante y crema, procedió a vestirse, en eso estaba, cuando la puerta fue tocada.

- ¡abre por Nix Diamante! ¡Ábreme! ¡Se que estás con la zorra de Galaxy! ¡Quiero que salga de tu dormitorio! ¡Esa maldita cerda! ¡Esta es la última vez! ¡Que te paso esto! ¡Te lo juro! Pero Diamante ignoró sus gritos al igual que Serena, quien terminaba en ese momento de hacer la cama.

-disculpa por el desorden. Dijo Diamante apenado terminando de ajustar su capa, Serena, se dio la vuelta sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo? Preguntó –disculpa por el desorden, me he pasado de la raya, procuraré no desordenar tanto. Dijo el –es tu dormitorio, puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana. Dijo ella –si, lo es, pero tu y tu hermana son las que lo limpian, no es correcto generar mas desorden del necesario. Dijo el apenado.

-si los dices por las sábanas. Dijo Serena, el sonrió.

-si, por las extra que ensucié para recoger…un reguero…en el suelo. Ella rió al ver el leve rubor de el –bueno, te la perdono si limitas tu carga de cémen a tu cama. Eso hizo a Diamante colocarse mas rojo que nunca.

- ¿tu de quien eres hija? Preguntó –Phanton Gentleman es mi padre, el me adoptó y me crió. Eso lo hizo casi escupir las amígdalas - ¿mi? ¿Mi padrino? Preguntó casi ahogado escuchando los histéricos golpes de Esmeralda en la puerta.

-si, tu padrino Díam. Dijo Serena con ligereza, tomó el cesto de las sábanas y salió del dormitorio, Esmeralda la miró, Serena se dio la vuelta.

-la condesa Esmeralda, Alteza. Anunció pícaramente y se fue, feliz mientras escuchaba la discusión de los prometidos.

El rey Diamante y la reina Lizzy estaban en el trono.

-Diamante no aceptará. Dijo su padre –ya no tiene opción, está comprometido. Dijo la reina –si, pero no les dará ese espectáculo a los medios, para que vendamos su vida feliz, todo el país sabe que no quiere a Esmeralda. Dijo el rey.

-lo se. Dijo la reina, sonrió con malicia -pero hay que obligarlo, de alguna forma. El rey sonrió.

- ¿sugieres algo para hacer que ese rebelde a quien tengo la desgracia de llamar hijo seda? Le preguntó a su mujer, Lizzy asintió.

-desde luego, tengo una gran idea. Dijo la reina feliz y maliciosamente.

Serena llegó a la cocina, donde ya Háruka estaba sentada hablando con su hermano Adrián.

¿Qué te pasó hermanita? Preguntó Adrián –traes una cara. Observó Háruka, Serena sonrió.

-bueno, es que hoy ha pasado algo muy curioso. Dijo mientras se sentaba y tomaba una manzana, ambos gemelos la miraron expectantes.

Diamante se disculpó por el desorden. Dijo ella por fin, Adrián se rió –no inventes. Dijo divertido.

-no es una invención. Dijo Melanie, quien era encargada de limpiar los pisos del 1 al 10 –el príncipe Diamante realmente es noble, y en lo que la verdadera palabra significa, un ser bueno, que es considerado con los demás, que aunque le gusta el lujo y el confort en el que vive, no desprecia a los demás por no tenerlo, ni se ufana ante quien no lo tiene, un ser que es capaz, de tener amigos en la clase media, aunque prefiera los amigos de su rango que sean como el, un ser, que no te juzgará por tus marcas de zapatos sinó por quien eres, aunque si le agradará y le complacerá que uses lo mejor de lo mejor, ese es el príncipe Diamante, y así son, sus hermanos también. Los 3 nuevos se quedaron callados.

-establecimos el mínimo de desorden que estoy dispuesta junto a Háruka a tolerar. Dijo Serena –siempre y cuando no ponga el dormitorio de semen hasta los cimientos, yo no me quejo. Dijo Háruka, Serena sonrió.

A ese acuerdo llegamos. Dijo, Háruka, Adrián y Melanie rieron.

Buen acuerdo. Dijeron los 3, llegó el cocinero Pierre.

Andando señogitas, es hoga de segvig el almuegzo. Las chicas se pusieron de pie, Adrián igual.

Voy a cuidar al príncipe, ya es mi ronda. Las 3 asintieron y el se fue.

¿Por qué Diamante es así de especial? Preguntó Serena –por su madre, ella era de clase media y ascendió a ser reina cuando se casó con el rey, el rey era así también. Explicó Melanie –hasta que su bulgag mujeg se integpuso en el gan desaggollo de este castillo y lo volvió un seg fgío y desalmado. Dijo Pierre.

Andando, andando señogitas, vamos tagde. Serena y Melanie asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Diamante había pasado desde el desayuno con Esmeralda, eso lo había hecho infinitamente desgraciado, así que, para relajarse mientras soportaba a su insoportable prometida, se dedicó la mañana junto a ella, a Zafiro y Blak Lady quienes, jugaban alegremente en la piscina y luego de ello, al almuerzo, presionado por su padre, salió a pasear con Esmeralda, quien estaba feliz de que lo obligaran a estar con ella, Diamante suplicó a Nix, que lo librara de tal maldición, pero esta vez, la diosa parecía estar sorda a su petición.

¿te vas a quedar a cenar? Preguntó el iracundo, la muchacha asintió.

-así es, ya es hora de que te acostumbres a mi. Dijo exultante tratando de besarlo, pero el la esquivó.

Preferiría acostumbrarme a un tiburón. Dijo el –no entiendo porque eres tan malo conmigo, si yo te amo y estamos prometidos. Dijo –yo no te amo Esmeralda, nunca te he amado y nunca lo haré, eres una obligación que no quiero. Ella endureció su mirada.

Tu eres mi alma gemela. Dijo –pero tu no eres la mía, confórmate con el trato público y en la intimidad, agradecería profundamente que me ignoraras, es mas, sería feliz si te limitaras a pensar que no existo. Dijo el alejándose.

¡a donde vas! Le gritó ella –lejos de ti ¿Qué no se nota? Le preguntó el siguiendo su camino, se encerró en el dormitorio, apoyó la cabeza contra la pared.

Nix, dame fuerzas para soportarlo, diosa, dame fuerzas para resistir, siento que ya he llegado a mi límite. De repente, su puerta se abrió y su madrastra entró como Pedro por su casa.

¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí? le preguntó Diamante.

Querido hijo ¿no quieres llamarme mamá? Preguntó la reina Lizzy con falsa dulzura –mi madre se llama Cristal, puta de burdel. Dijo el con fiereza, ella rió.

Que grosero el heredero. Señaló divertida - ¿Qué demonios quieres bruja? Preguntó Diamante, ella amplió mas su sonrisa.

Hay mi querido hijo, se que tus relaciones con Esmeralda, no van bien, y quiero acomodar eso, quiero que sean la pareja feliz del momento y que convenzas a todo el mundo, que estás enamorado de tu hermosa prometida. Diamante rió –no lo haré. Dijo.

Oh que pena. Dijo Lizzy con tristeza fingida –algo muy terrible le puede pasar a tu pequeña Rini. Diamante se asustó.

¿de que hablas? Preguntó –ya sabes, un comportamiento tan malo que tu padre decida enviarla a un internado, al internado al que ella no quiere ir. Dijo Lizzy –no te atreverías a desgraciarle la vida a mi hermana. Dijo el, ella rió –si me atrevería, claro que si, ahora, tu te comportas con Esmeralda, la haces feliz,

Eres amoroso, atento y apasionado, o mandaré a tu maldita hermana en un avión, donde le enseñarán a ser una sirvienta de poca monta, haciendo parecer que la convierten en una dama imagino estas al tanto de las historios de prostitución y acosos sexual que envuelven el medio del colegio. Diamante apretó los puños.

-compórtate, después de todo, aunque el cristal te haya elegido, debes tener una esposa digna del trono, sinó, aunque el cristal lo haya hecho, se puede nominar a otra persona al trono. Dijo Lizzy.

-el planeta entraría en guerra, el cristal en las manos del gobernante, traería la paz y la tranquilidad. Dijo Diamante, ella asintió y rió –entonces, compórtate, hay 3 candidatos mas aparte de ti, no te creas tan indispensable niño rey. Dijo saliendo del dormitorio de Diamante.

-no puede ser. Dijo el joven tirándose en la cama desesperado –si no me comporto, esa maldita bruja nos separará, maldita sea. Dijo compungido.

Cuando Zafiro y Rini se enteraron de la noticia por boca de su madrastra, ambos corrieron al dormitorio de su hermano - ¡hermano! Gritaron a coro, Zafiro desesperado y Rino destrozada.

-yo no quiero ir. Dijo la pequeña Rini llorando a lágrima viva en el pecho de su hermano Diamante, con sus brazos engarzados en el cuello del mismo, el la aferró fuertemente.

- ¡se lo que le hacen a las chicas! Exclamó desesperada –no irás, no irás Rini, te lo juro. Dijo Diamante - ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Preguntó Zafiro.

-el maldito que nos engendró aún tiene su custodia. Diamante asintió a la afirmación de su hermano –lo se, yo, yo haré lo que ella quiere en las cámaras, pero, pero no dejaré de revelarme y si le hace algo a Rini, tan solo le toca un cabello. Miró a sus hermanos, Black Lady había subido la cabeza y lo miraba con una chispa de esperanza en sus ojos rubíes.

-mataré al maldito bastardo que nuestro padre tuvo con esa puta. Ambos asintieron, Rini volvió a aferrarse a su hermano.

-muchas gracias hermano. Dijo ella –lamento todo lo que tienes que sufrir. El le besó el cabello.

-no se preocupen, soy el mayor, los debo proteger. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-muchas gracias hermano. Dijo Zafiro quien sonrió y abrazó a ambos hermanos, en ese momento, Esmeralda tocó la puerta.

A las 8, como era su costumbre, el rey, la reina, el príncipe Archimedes y el resto de los habitantes del castillo, bajaron a cenar, allí estaban los príncipes, Diamante, Zafiro y Black Lady tomados de manos, Esmeralda tenía a Diamante abrazado por detrás, y el tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no quitársela de encima, una vez, todos estuvieron en sus lugares, comenzó la cena.

¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes hijo? Preguntó el rey a su heredero.

-bien padre, tan bien cuando consiguen que se hagan las cosas por chantaje. Respondió el príncipe Diamante mientras Serena en silencio y con su uniforme de protocolo, servía sus alimentos.

-el príncipe está muy juguetón. Dijo Lizzy –no lo estoy, maldita puta traga leche. Dijo el - ¡Diamante! Exclamó su padre horrorizado.

¿Qué te pasa padre? ¿ahora vas a fingir que no lo haces? No seas hipócrita, adivina que: tu maldita esposa vino a amenazarme de que o me portaba bien con mi prometida o enviaría a Rini a un internado, justamente al que ella no quiere ir, y yo le dije que me comportaría en público pero en privado, seguiré siendo el mismo perro y hay, de ella si se atreve a hacerle algo a mi hermana, porque ¿sabes lo que voy a hacer padre? Ha ¿lo sabes? Preguntó el príncipe con una voz sumamente baja y sumamente peligrosa, su padre negó.

Voy a hacer esto. Dijo y antes de que cualquiera pudiera detenerlo, se lanzó por el cuello de Archimedes, eso hizo que Serena del susto dejara caer la bandeja del plato principal, pero los reyes no le hicieron caso, la única fue Esmeralda que la riñó.

¡torpe! ¡recoge eso inmediatamente! Serena asintió –si, si señorita, dis, disculpe. Dijo mientras iba a buscar con que limpiar.

¡Diamante suéltalo! ¡casi le has roto el cuello! Gritó su padre, Diamante lo soltó con asco, Archimedes tosió mientras era acunado por sus padres.

Ya están advertidos, Zafiro, Rini, nos vamos. Ambos asintieron y siguiendo a su hermano, salieron del comedor dejando ese desastre en plena ejecución.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola mis queridas seguidoras ¿Cómo están? Lamento mucho la tardanza, jejejejeje estas semanas venideras serán un poquito atareadas.

Gracias a todas las que leen que dejan review: a MoonNaruSasu, Mirel Moon y Princessmerak.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un inestimable REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo trato de regalarles espléndidas historias.

Día de rutina.

El despertador de Serena, sonó como ya desde varios días lo hacía, a las 5 de la madrugada, mientras se bañaba y se vestía, la puerta de su cuarto sonó.

¿ya estás lista Serena? Preguntó Háruka –dame un minuto hermana, ya voy. Dijo Serena tejiéndose la segunda chunguita, cuando su sedoso cabello besó la parte trasera de su rodilla, ella con su uniforme impecablemente limpio, abrió la puerta, Háruka le sonreía.

-andando hermanita, hoy será un día agitado. Serena sonrió y se estiró –espero que no. Dijo bostezando.

¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche? Preguntó Háruka, Serena se puso roja.

Me costó dormir en realidad. En honor a la verdad, así había sido, un sueño no la había dejado dormir, un sueño donde Serena terminaba en el lugar de la sacerdotisa Galaxy en la cama del príncipe, contárselo a Háruka, habría implicado una serie de exhortaciones que no necesitaba así que, sonrió y corrió rápidamente a la cocina, Háruka suspiró.

Hay hermanita, estás enamorada de un amor imposible. Dijo mientras la seguía –hola chicas. Saludó Adrián junto a su madre Anette –hola. Saludaron Háruka y Serena.

¿Cómo será el día de hoy mamá? Preguntó Serena mientras mordía un panecillo caliente y esponjoso –no lo se hija, lo averiguaré cuando ustedes terminen con el príncipe. Dijo Atente mientras los miraba a los 3, Háruka, Adrián y Serena miraron a su madre, quien les hizo un gestos para que regresaran a su desayuno, ya que las mucamas de Archimedes, la reina y el rey, estaban pendientes de todas y cada una de sus palabras, cuando terminaron de desayunar, Anette se llevó a los chicos hacia una sala desocupada, cerró las puertas y ella junto a Adrián scanearon la zona para asegurarse de que no hubiera nada.

¿Qué pasa madre? Preguntó Háruka –niñas. Dijo Anette –deberán ustedes ayudarnos a cuidar al príncipe, hay varios rumores de intento de homicidio, y de hecho, han ocurrido varios intentos de eso. Serena se puso pálida, como si al escuchar eso, su propio corazón corriera el riesgo de dejar de latir junto con el de Diamante.

¿Cómo es eso posible madre? Preguntaron Háruka y Adrián –todos hablan de eso, pero en los últimos años, los intentos se han dado, esporádicamente pero los ha habido, Phanton y yo, los hemos detenido exitosamente, pero eso solo tiene una sospechosa. Dijo Anette rápidamente.

La reina. Dijeron los hermanos a coro, ella asintió –Sims me comentó, que a raíz de la primera visita de la reina, la ex soberana la difunta Cristal comenzó a sentirse mal, eso fue unas semanas antes de que la princesa Black Lady naciera. Adrián la miró - ¿incinúas que el estado prematuro de la princesa fue provocado? Preguntó, Anette asintió.

Aparentemente, la reina recibió una dosis de veneno, que provoca adelanto de parto y desangramiento. Todos asintieron –supones que eso hizo la reina para poder acceder al trono y al rey. Dijo Háruka.

Así es. Confirmó su madre –y luego, cuando tuvo su bebé podría haberse propuesto el trono para su hijo. Dijo Adrián.

Si, la primera opción era acorralar al niño en algo que no quisiera hacer. Dijo Anette –casarse. Dijeron los 3 –y como eso no funcionó, lo mas probables que intente deshacerse de el, el día de los 15 años del príncipe Diamante, este recibió una estatuilla hecha de yeso de su madre muerta, proclamando su muerte, desde ese día, ha habido intentos de asesinato programados hacia el, pero temo que ahora con el manifiesto de odio público a su hermanastro y su cuasi homicidio hacia este, la reina lo intente mas y mas. Serena estaba pálida.

¿Qué podemos hacer mamá? Preguntó asustada, Anette la miró –como ese misterio, me refiero al de la difunta reina Cristal, no se solucionó nunca, no sabemos quien es el traidor, por lo tanto, hay que protegerlo de todas las maneras posibles, revisar su dormitorio, serpientes y escorpiones se pueden esconder en cualquier lado, probar la comida, debe ser uno de nosotros quien lo haga. Adrián alzó su mano.

Yo lo haré madre, soy su segundo guardia de seguridad, es mejor, que lo haga yo, que las chicas se encarguen de vigilar en su dormitorio y tu, de patear cualquier culo que intente lastimarlo. Anette asintió.

Esto lo debemos hablar todos con el. Dijo –ya casi es la hora, deben ir a despertarlo. Serena asintió y se apresuró hacia el dormitorio de Diamante.

Al entrar, lo vio durmiendo de lo mas feliz, tenía una faz relajada y no indiferente como se lo veía en la mayoría del tiempo, excepto por los momentos en los cuales, trataba con sus amados hermano, con su padrino, con su nodriza o con la propia Anette, Serena se acercó y con dulzura le pasó la mano por la frente –ya es hora de despertar dormilón. Dijo al tiempo que el despertador sonaba, un dormido Diamante mugió en sueños y una mano ciega comenzó a dar tumbos hacia el despertador, ella se la apartó con dulzura y acarició el dorso con ternura –ya es hora de despertar príncipe. Los ojos soñolientos de Diamante se abrieron con pereza, pero esta, se le quitó inmediatamente al ver como Serena le sonreía.

-hola dormilón ¿como descansaste? Preguntó ella soltándole la mano, el sonrió y se tragó un bostezo, ella se alejó para dejarlo estirarse –bien, bien, gracias. Dijo el confundido - ¿Qué te pasa? Le preguntó ella.

-desde que Moira no me cuidaba, no me despertaban de una manera tan dulce, usualmente lo hace el despertador y no es muy agradable, mmm ¿Qué hora es? Preguntó –las 6:05 ¿por? Preguntó ella, el rió.

-con eso de dormilón, pensé que se me había ido media mañana. Ella sonrió –iré a acicalarme. Dijo - ¡espera! Exclamó Serena, Diamante se detuvo.

-déjame chequear algo. El asintió y ella entró, revisó todos los rincones del tocador en un examen exhaustivo, sonrió –sin problemas. Anunció, el asintió y entró a acicalarse.

-llegaste a toda carrera hermana. Se quejó Háruka –yo hago la cama. Dijo Serena –hay si, como se nota que quieres toda la actividad de dormitorio con el. Apuntó Háruka de forma divertida, Serena se ruborizó, Háruka abrió mucho los ojos y se rió.

- ¡hay Serena! ¡Que estás pensando! La otra rubia se puso mas pálida - ¡nada! ¡Nada! exclamó horrorizada y comenzó a preparar la cama, Háruka entró muerta de la risa en el tocador, Serena la escuchó preguntar:

- ¿Qué desea usar hoy príncipe? Escuchó el bufido de el –no me digas príncipe Háruka. Dijo -perdona Diamante ¿Qué deseas usar? Preguntó.

-mi traje de siempre bastará. Dijo el mientras le sonreía, Serena ya había terminado con la cama y ojeó curiosa los libros que en un ordenado montón, llenaban la mesa de noche de un lado de la cama del príncipe, del otro lado, 2 fotos,una de el, su madre adoptiva Anette, mamá Moira, Phanton, y sus hermanos en un parque de diversiones, otra de el pequeño, junto a Zafiro y alguien tan hermosa que Serena no tuvo dudas de quien era, era la difunta reina Cristal, se notaba de donde Rini había sacado su coquetería, de donde Diamante y Zafiro habían sacado sus sonrisas y su dulzura, Serena escuchó la puerta abrirse, Diamante estaba en el umbral con una bata de baño azul, ya sus ropas estaban en su cama colocadas con esmero por Háruka, el siguió el rumbo de la mirada de Serena.

-esa es mi madre. Dijo mientras sonreía, se acercó a esa mesa de noche, esa es una foto de cuando tenía 6 años, Zafiro tenía 4, fue un año antes de que concibieran a Rini. Serena asintió.

-es muy hermosa, se nota de donde Rini sacó su coquetería. Diamante sonrió –era la mas hermosa y la mejor madre que pudo haber deseado cualquier alma sobre la faz de la tierra. La mirada de Serena se empañó, por un momento, recordó a su propia madre, muerta hace tiempo ya.

- ¿ocurre algo? Preguntó Diamante súbitamente preocupado al ver las lágrimas de su mucama que comenzaron a fluir como río cristalino.

-solo es que, extraño a mi madre. Dijo Serena súbitamente –pensé que no la conocías. Dijo Diamante interesado - ¿Qué le pasó? Preguntó, la garganta de Serena se cerró, se suponía que no podía decir nada de sus verdaderos poderes, ni de su verdadero origen, como explicarle que había muerto en una invasión a su planeta, que ella, Háruka, Adrián y Anette habían logrado escapar a duras penas, que no sabía nada de las guardianas de su madre ni de sus amigas, las hijas de estas, que frecuentemente tenía pesadillas con la vieja que había intentado matarla usando a Marina y que siempre, era salvada por la voz del mismo chico, que eso le estrujaba el corazón y que esas pesadillas habían disminuido desde que lo conoció, Serena trató inútilmente de secarse las lágrimas pero no funcionó, Háruka hizo el intento de acercarse a ella pero Diamante fue mas rápido, la abrazó.

-lamento tu pérdida ¿Cómo fue? Preguntó el acariciándole el cabello, ella se aferró mas a el –fue en la invasión de los zombis a la ciudad Siquiai, antes de que se transformara en una ciudad maldita. El asintió.

- ¿tuviste que matarla? Preguntó, Serena negó –la vi convertirse, luego Anette me rescató y salimos de allí. El besó su frente –comprendo como te sientes Serena, para mi fue muy dura la pérdida de mi madre, la extraño mucho cada día que pasa, se que mi vida sería mejor con ella a mi lado. El le regaló una sonrisa cargada de ternura y comprensión.

-así que te entiendo mas de lo que crees. Ella asintió –muchas gracias Diamante, voy junto a mi hermana a preparar tu mesa y la de tus hermanos. El asintió, la soltó suavemente –muchas gracias, Serena y Háruka. Ellas asintieron y salieron del dormitorio mientras el, comenzaba a vestirse.

Cuando estuvo vestido, se dedicó a desayunar junto a sus hermanos y luego, su personal se reunió con el en una sala aislada.

¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Diamante, Anette lo miró –creemos que tus intentos de homicidio se incrementarán. Dijo sin rodeos, la expresión del joven se endureció de inmediato.

Lo pensé. Dijo sin rodeos, miró a sus mucamas y a sus guardias de seguridad quienes, se habían convertido en parte de su pequeña y sólida familia.

¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto? Preguntó el príncipe Diamante –como no se sabe quien fue el autor del envenenamiento de tu madre. Comenzó Anette pero Diamante la interrumpió.

¿estás segura que la envenenaron? Preguntó, Anette asintió –casi en su totalidad. Dijo miró como la mirada de el, se endurecía mas si era posible.

-maldito el que lo haya hecho. Dijo enfurecido –maldita querrás decir. Lo corrigió la mujer –en fin eso no es lo prioritario. Dijo Adrián –lo prioritario es tu seguridad. Diamante asintió.

Es prioritario para mi, en su momento lo atenderé ¿Qué quieres agregar con respecto a mi seguridad? Le preguntó Diamante a Adrián

-como sabes, desde tus 15 años has tenido intentos de homicidio anuales, de los cuales has escapado triunfante. Diamante comenzó a enumerar.

-a los 15 me salvó tu madre, a los 16, cuando 2 asesinos a sueldo nos emboscaron, salvé mi vida junto a tu madre, a los 17, mi padrino me salvó, a los 18 y demás, tu madre, esperaba mi intento de asesinato número 7, el 7 es el de la suerte. Dijo el bromeando como quien no quiere la cosa, eso a Serena le hizo un nudo en el pecho.

-no lo sabía. Dijo ella, el volteó a mirarla –mi padrino amenazó zoo pena de muerte a la prensa para que no divulgara esa información, ya que es un asunto clasificado. Explicó con tranquilidad, ella asintió temblando de miedo.

-lo que queremos decirte es que después de tu manifiesto repudio a Archimedes, nos imaginamos el incremento de dichos actos. Dijo Anette, Diamante asintió –ese maldito bastardo quiere el trono, y primero me revuelco en los infiernos antes de entregárselo de buena gana. Todos asintieron.

-mi madre y yo te acompañaremos a donde quiera que vayas. Dijo Adrián, Diamante asintió –como siempre han hecho. Apuntó, ellos asintieron.

-Serena y Háruka, atenderán como ya sabes tu dormitorio, ellas lo revisarán todos los días, lo que te pongas, lo que vayas a usar en el, todo pasará por sus manos, hay una manera de mezclar venenos con muchos productos, hay que asegurarnos que nada contaminado te llegue. Diamante asintió - ¿Qué mas falta? Preguntó dándole a Adrián oportunidad para explicarse, este sonrió.

-yo probaré tu comida. Dijo - ¿Qué? Preguntó el príncipe –yo probaré tu comida. Repitió el joven, el heredero a la corona negó.

-ni de chiste. Dijo –no dejaré que tu mueras por mi. Sentenció –soy tu guardián. Protestó el príncipe –y yo tu futuro soberano, sería muy egoísta si te lo exijo siquiera, si tan solo lo pienso. Dijo Diamante.

-es mi deber y no claudicaré, si quieres proteger a tus hermanos, esta es la manera de hacerlo. Diamante pensó, pensó en todas las implicaciones del caso, sopesó la mirada de Adrián decidida, de Anette resignada, de la gemela de Adrián, Háruka determinada a apoyar a su hermano y la de Serena…la de ella…que le partió el corazón con solo tropezar con ella, era tal la desesperación y la desolación, el miedo y el terror, que partió el corazón del príncipe en 2 fragmentos, que a su vez, se partieron en miles.

-de acuerdo. Dijo tras suspirar –acepto que quieras ser mi probador de alimentos. Adrián sonrió e hizo una venia.

-bueno, tenemos mucho que hacer, andando. Dijo Anette dando por finalizado el encuentro, todos salieron a hacer sus obligaciones.

Tras el resto de la mañana estar ayudando a su padre con sus funciones de estado, el príncipe almorzó con sus hermanos, Rini había llegado del colegio y tenía bastantes novedades que contar, en la tarde, Diamante fue a correr por el jardín y después a retozar con sus hermanos en la piscina, Háruka, Adrián, Serena y Anette esperaban por cualquier cosa, pero la tarde transcurrió tranquila, a las 7 los príncipes fueron a cambiarse y bañarse para la obligatoria cena con el rey, después, Diamante se sentó en una sala solitaria con un libro en la mano, tras un rato, Serena entró con una bandeja de plata, en la cual, un hermosos servicio de plata lucía como fragmentos de luz sólida, llevaba una tetera del cual, el olor del chocolate caliente se desprendía, el jarro de leche contenía crema chantoigie para colocar por encima del chocolate y un delicioso trozo de una torta (pastel) de queso, culminaba el delicioso festín, Diamante subió la cabeza de su libro deteniendo su lectura.

-gracias Serena. Dijo –es un capricho de medianoche como quien dice. Ella asintió, probó la crema, esperó 5 minutos, hizo otro tanto con el chocolate y con la torta de queso, dejó servido en silencio, cuando iba a irse, el la detuvo.

-aguarda, se que dirás que soy un malcriado, tu has madrugado y quizás sea grosero de mi parte pero ¿podrías quedarte conmigo solo un momento? Preguntó el, ella asintió en silencio desde que se había enterado que habían querido asesinar a su razón de vivir, el dato la había puesto callada, reservada y tasiturna.

- ¿puedo preguntarte algo Serena? Preguntó Diamante tomándole las manos, ella asintió clavando sus ojos azules en los de el.

- ¿Por qué has lucido tan afectada por la revelación de la mañana? Preguntó el joven, Serena tragó saliva, decirle que estaba enamorada de el, era una señora tontería, ella lo sabía, el era un príncipe no oculto y por añadidura mujeriego empedernido, eso era mala combinación.

-porque me preocupa tu seguridad. Susurró tímidamente –gracias Serena, por tu preocupación, pero soy un hombre fuerte. Dijo el, ella asintió –lo se, pero trampas hay muchas y maneras de matar a un hombre, muchas mas. El asintió.

-tengo a los mejores guardias, mi vida está a salvo. Dijo sonriéndole, ella le sonrió, Diamante se perdió en sus ojos –no te lo había podido decir, pero..Tu…eres tan hermosa Serena, tan hermosa. Dijo el atraído como por la gravedad hacia ella, el corazón a Serena se le congeló ¿de verdad pasaría? ¿Su primer beso con el? Se debatía entre querer y no querer.

-príncipe, esto no es correcto. Dijo ella –usted tiene prometida, yo no quiero ser otra mas en su cama. El asintió comprensivo a sus palabras.

-y no lo serías hermosa, tu tienes algo especial, no tengo idea de que es, pero, tu belleza es fascinante, tan espléndida, hermosa, eres tan hermosa. Ella pudo sentir la suavidad de los labios de el, cuando la puerta se abrió.

-que cosas hermano. Dijo la petulante voz de Archimedes haciendo a los jóvenes retroceder - ¿ahora te acuestas con las sirvientas? Preguntó con malicia sabiendo que eso, heriría a la mucama de su hermano, Serena se separó bruscamente de Diamante y se levantó en un instante del sitio que ocupaba al lado de el, Diamante volteó a ver con desprecio a Archimedes.

-lárgate de aquí, maldita rata maloliente. Dijo –no sueñes querida, ese cuento de Cenicienta no se repite 2 veces. Dijo Archimedes a Serena quien con lágrimas en los ojos, salió corriendo de la habitación, a la par que Diamante consumido por la furia, comenzaba a golpear a su medio hermano.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Otro capi de la historia, espero lo disfruten.

Gracias a todo mundo que lee, a mis lectoras frecuentes y a los anónimos ¡muchas gracias por su apoyo!

Vamos poco a poco, sin prisa pero sin pausa, tranquilas, tranquilas, no las dejaré guindando.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un fantástico REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo historias del mejor príncipe de todos.

Superioridad vs amabilidad.

La reina miraba a su hijo, golpeado por su hermano mayor, hizo un gesto de disgusto, el príncipe Archimedes subió la cabeza.

-así que tu hermano ha vuelto a golpearte. El asintió al comentario de su madre –seguro se iba a acostar con la resbalosa de Serena, si el se lo pidiera, ella se abriría como una flor para el. La reina asintió –me parece detectar que tu querido hermano está enamorado de su mucama. Archimedes rió.

-eso es imposible mamá- dijo –eso de verdad es imposible. La reina negó –ya van 2 veces que la ha defendido y tu dices que la mira demasiado, mas que a las demás y de una manera distinta, pero en fin, ya lo pondremos a prueba, llama a Sims querido hijo. El príncipe asintió y llamó al mayordomo, el cual, al entrar miró a la reina dubitativo.

- ¿llamó usted majestad? Preguntó el hombre mayor –si, Sims te he llamado. Dijo la reina, el hizo una venia - ¿en que puedo servirle yo majestad? Preguntó el hombre confundido.

-quiero que cambies a las mucamas de mi hijo por las del heredero a la corona. Dijo la reina, el mayordomo clacó los ojos en los de ella –discúlpeme majestad, pero esa es una petición que no puedo secundar, las mucamas son aplicadas para cada príncipe y así, se deben quedar. La reina rió.

-tu solo eres un empleado campesino y si, estudiaste doméstica, servicios y protocolo, pero eso simplemente es una linda manera de llamarte a ti y a todos sirvientes con educación, yo soy la reina y a mi, no se me cuestiona, desde mañana comenzarán las mucamas del heredero a la corona como las de mi hijo. El mayordomo se alzó altivo.

-su hijo nunca herederá, para eso, debe matar a 3 almas primero y a diferencia de mi, que fui educado y pude haber nacido en un campo como usted sugiere, despreciando a los que llevan comida a sus labios de zorra, yo no soy como usted, que se aprovechó del despecho de un hombre torturado por la pena para metérsele por los ojos como la ramera que es, tan vulgar y desgraciada majestad, que hasta el título le queda grande. La reina Lizzy se incorporó de su trono.

-maldito viejo, maldito seas Sims, haz lo que te digo ¡o mañana mismo serás despedido! Vociferó la soberana enfurecida, el mayordomo rió.

-si usted me despide, se le cae el castillo majestad, ya que, yo soy el que sabe como funciona todo, el que sabe los horarios de todo el mundo y el que da las directivas para que todos trabajen y el que se ocupa de que el personal que ha contratado solo por recomendación de sus amistades de su natal Wailat, no se muestren ante usted como la tropa de haraganes que son ¿Qué otro mayordomo puede conseguir eso? Creo que muy pocos, así que: si usted me despide, se pone la soga al cuello solita majestad, he recibido en los últimos 21 años, no menos de 23 propuestas de trabajo en palacios o mansiones de otros nobles o pudientes, pero me he negado. La reina Lizzy rió.

-te has negado porque te interesan los mocosos de la fallecida pobretona de Cristal. El mayordomo asintió –sea por la razón que fuere, me he negado y eso es lo que le basta señora, adelante, despídame, o es mas, si lo desea puntualmente presentaré mi dimisión inmediata. Sims sacó una carta escrita de su puño y letra donde solo agregó la fecha del día en el que estaban, la reina palideció inmediatamente, ese hombre no se iba con juegos era todo a ganar cuando actuaba.

-bien, no te despediré porque soy noble. Dijo la reina, Sims rió - ¿es noble? O ¿está asustada? Preguntó el, la soberana se quedó callada –sus órdenes se harán majestad, pero como arrimada, no creo que su mandato implique mucho en las decisiones cuando le comente a su Alteza. La reina miró a Sims profundamente disgustada, el sonrió y haciendo una reverencia burlona, se fue del salón.

Llegó al despacho de Diamante, donde este, terminaba con unos asuntos contento.

-hola Sims, que bueno verte, no me sirvas a mi, voy a ir a almorzar con Galaxy y pasar con ella la tarde, le dices a las chicas que quedan con la tarde libre. El mayordomo lo miró con tristeza, el joven dejó de sonreír.

- ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó –Alteza, la zorra de su madrastra me exigió que cambiara a las mucamas. Diamante se quedó boquiabierto - ¿Qué cambies? ¿Que cambies a Háruka y Serena? ¿A donde? Preguntó el joven, el mayor, se dio cuenta de que al mencionar el nombre de la rubia y alegre Serena, su voz tembló un ápice.

-a encargarse de la atención del príncipe Archimedes. Diamante se quedó inexpresivo, que le quitaran a Serena, a su Serena, prefería vender su colección de vinos.

-que Nix entierre en la obscuridad y la maldad eterna a la perra de mi madrastra y a su hijo, el bastardo. Sims sonrió con pena.

-eso mismo pensé yo Alteza. Diamante asintió - ¿desde cuando comienza la substitución? Preguntó –desde mañana. Respondió Sims.

-bien, yo, yo iré a decirles. Dijo Diamante de repente –telefonea a Galaxy Sims, dile, que, que voy a llegar tarde. El mayordomo asintió y se retiró del salón.

Diamante llegó al jardín, donde Serena, Háruka, Adrián y Anette tomaban un almuerzo en una de las mesas dispuestas para tal fin, se sentó sin decir nada y concentró sus ojos en Serena, desde lo que había pasado la noche anterior, ella se había mantenido distante con el, solo le hablaba cuando debía, ni siquiera le sonreía y eso para Diamante, eran dagas al corazón.

¿Qué pasa Diamante? Preguntó Háruka –por órdenes de la zorra de mi madrastra, ustedes comenzaran a trabajar para mi bastardo hermanastro a partir de mañana. Serena palideció cuando el terminó de decir esas noticias espantosas, ella lo miró.

- ¿Por qué la reina nos hace esto? Preguntó –porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer y el lecho de mi padre ya le debe parecer insuficiente. Anette miró a Diamante con reproche, pero este la ignoró.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo las chicas durarán con la bestia de tu hermano? Preguntó Adrián –no lo se, el tiempo en que me tarde en idear algo tan malo para que me las regrese. Háruka asintió –puedo ayudar, he sido muy busca pleitos cuando debo. Diamante le sonrió.

-agradezco tu intención Háruka, seguro algo podemos hacer. Ella asintió.

-bueno, yo los dejo, voy a ir a ver a una amiga, recuerden que tienen su tarde libre y se aplicará esto a partir de mañana. Las 2 muchachas asintieron y Diamante callado y pensativo se retiró del jardín.

Serena se sentó en la cama del dormitorio de su príncipe, el hecho de que la separaran de el, la alejaría de su amor para siempre, ella no quería, no quería hacerlo, separarse de el, estaba convencida de que el la amaba, sus ojos se lo gritaban pero, le daba miedo que el, fingiera y solo quisiera jugar con ella así como había jugado con tantas otras.

-Serena. Dijo Rini entrando, por el castillo, ya había corrido la noticia –sabía que te encontraría aquí. Dijo la peli rosa –vaya, me conoces bien. Dijo Serena sonriéndole, Rini asintió y sonrió.

-mi hermano te ama. Dijo por fin –no es posible Rinii, el es tan refinado, tan elegante y yo solo soy una mucama. Dijo Serena entristecida, la peli rosa negó.-aunque no lo creas, lo hace, se la pasa hablando de ti conmigo, con Zafiro y con Galaxy. Dijo Rini, Serena se molestó.

-de mi, el no tiene que hablar, y menos con esa perra consumada Rini la miró sorprendida –pe pero Serena, Galaxy es una sacerdotisa de Nix. Serena asintió.

-si, lo es, y una zorra en potencia, hay Rini, yo no le quiero servir al idiota de tu hermanastro. Rini asintió.

-lo se Serena, todo saldrá bien, no se como. Serena abrazó a su amiga –hay, yo amo a tu hermano, es tan guapo, tan dulce, tan cálido, tan amable, no quiero separarme de el, para mi, es un privilegio servirle. Black Lady sonrió.

-para el, es un privilegio tenerte acá. Serena le dio una sonrisa triste a su amiga.

-basta de tristeza, vamos de compras, yo invito. Dijo Rini poniéndose de pie, Serena sonrió con timidez.

-me da pena. Black Lady hizo un gesto despectivo –que no te de pena, el dinero, es solo eso, dinero. Dijo mientras arrastraba a su amiga hacia su dormitorio.

Unos gemidos se escuchaban en el dormitorio de Galaxy, la aludida dio un grito de especial placer al tiempo que el príncipe Diamante se elevaba con el a la gloria, al caer ambos acostados, el le besó la frente.

-Díam, cada día eres mejor que la vez anterior. El sonrió –solo es porque he tenido práctica. Dijo, ella asintió y lo besó.

-sabes que no deberíamos seguir con esto y mas, si tu princesa está en el castillo y la quieres conquistar. El le dio una sonrisa dulce y triste.

-es una niña tan dulce y especial, no me hará caso. Galaxy negó –no lo creo. Dijo –si lo hará, de hecho, ya lo hace solo es que, ella quiere que seas quien realmente eres y no, esta faceta de niño malo. Diamante le sonrió.

-lo se, pero por ahora, me lo tomaré con calma, una semana mas y sabré como acercarme, en ese momento, dejaremos de ser amantes. Ella asintió y sonrió.

-eso me parece bien. El asintió al comentario de su amiga - ¿te dije que el bastardo me quitó a mis mucamas? Preguntó besándola, Galaxy negó.

-siempre ha querido quitarte todo lo que es tuyo, ten cuidado Díam, ten mucho cuidado porque a el no le temblará la mano para destruirte. El gesto del príncipe se enserió.

-si el lo intenta, yo lo mataré antes de que el me mate a mi. Galaxy sonrió –espero tengas éxito. Dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-amiga querida, tu sabes que: todo lo que quiero será mío. Ella rió y tras besarlo y abrazarlo completó su frase.

-todo mi querido amigo, pero ten cuidado, tu pasión puede no dejarte ver las cobras que hay en el nido. El asintió –que bueno que cuento con tus ojos. Dijo feliz el príncipe.

Serena y Black Lady pasaron un día grandioso de compras, fue divertido y maravilloso, en la noche, ambas llegaron cansadas y muy felices, a la mañana siguiente, Serena se dirigió como era su costumbre al dormitorio de Diamante, en la puerta, se encontró a las mucamas de Archimedes, Labia y Sabia, quienes querían ser miembros de la distinguida colección del príncipe Diamante y este, las había rechazado por tener alta reputación de regaladas, tristemente, Serena se encaminó hacia el dormitorio de Archimedes, abrió la puerta, lo miró acostado en su gran cama y lo llamó.

-despierta, ya es un nuevo día. El muchacho mugió –vamos, retrasarás todo el cronograma. Dijo Serena, el volvió a mugir, ella se enfadó –vamos truán, arriba. El miró.

- ¡que clase de descarada eres! Exclamó molesto - ¿disculpa? Mi deber es despertarte. Dijo Serena cruzada de brazos –yo soy el príncipe, siempre tengo la razón, tu eres una iletrada y maleducada por añadidura, campesina inmunda. Dijo el, Serena tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarle de que ella era una princesa.

- ¿Qué haces allí mirándome como idiota? Ve a prepararme mi baño, anda. Serena asintió y entró al baño.

-mira niña, no me gustan las lociones de baño, solo agua y sales marinas. Serena asintió –si. Dijo con un tono leve de obstinación.

- ¿si que? Yo no jugué metras contigo, ni tampoco jugué carritos, yo soy un príncipe. Serena terminó de preparar su baño –responde percusia ¿si que? Preguntó.

-si Alteza. Dijo Serena, el rió –eso suena mejor. Serena no dijo nada, el simplemente se acercó a su baño y cerró la puerta, ella comenzó a hacer su cama, cuando el salió, se sentó en la cama que ella acababa de tender teniendo libre la silla de una lujosa peinadora.

- ¿Dónde es mi desayuno? Preguntó –con sus padres como siempre. El negó.

-di que no iré, quiero desayunar en mi dormitorio. Serena asintió –no vayas tan lento ¿no sabes correr? Preguntó el con ira.

-si se. Dijo ella –si se ¿Qué? Preguntó el, los ojos de la rubia se aguaron pero no demostró señal de flaqueza.

-si se, Alteza. Dijo mientras salía, llegó de la cocina a los 20 minutos con el desayuno equivocado, por error, había tomado el desayuno de Diamante, tanto lo extrañaba y su desayuno consistía una parte muy importante de su rutina diaria.

-bien, excelen…serás idiota niña, este no es mi platillo, este es del maldito sucio de mi hermanastro, torpe ¡eres torpe! Gritó el encolerizado - ¡no hacía falta que hicieras eso! ¡Con dejarlo allí era suficiente! ¡Has roto la vajilla! ¡Van a amonestarme! Exclamó Serena asustada.

- ¿y a mi que me importa? Tu eres torpe, debes aprender a que ahora me sirves a mi y no a mi hermano ¿crees que el te ama? No seas torpe, ingenua, solo quiere besuquear y chupetear tu cuerpo y luego te dejará, porque tienes facciones de noble, pero en realidad, eres tan poca cosa, las cucarachas son mejores que tu, largo de mi vista, niña torpe. Serena no aguantó mas, salió del dormitorio de Archimedes llorando, en la escalera tropezó.

Diamante esa mañana, había tenido un despertar agrio porque, las 2 caras que lo miraban, no eran las de sus mucamas y amigas, para colmo, habían confundido su desayuno y el sospechando, había denegado el probar los alimentos, menos mal que lo había hecho así, un halcón negro, llamado dark que era la mascota del príncipe desde sus 17 años, el cual era un regalo de su padrino y habitualmente reposaba en una percha en el balcón, había entrado a saludar a su amo, al hacerlo había percibido el olor del desayuno y había comenzado a dar cuenta de este, cuando estertores de muerte lo asaltaron, la comida del príncipe Archimedes estaba envenenada, alguien sospechó de que el la recibiría, quien sabía, había ido a las cocinas a reclamar de una manera directa y absoluta como es su costumbre haciendo mucho énfasis en la revisión de sus comidas, regresaba a su dormitorio dispuesto a cambiarse para salir a tomar un buen desayuno, habría que investigar al personal una vez mas, cuando pensaba en estos detalles, algo lo golpeó, el solo atinó a retenerlo y cuando lo miró, la escena le partió el corazón, Serena, su Serena se hallaba llorando como una chiquilla.

-Se, Serena ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Diamante –tu, tu her, herma, hermana, hermanas, hermanastro, me, me hu, hum, humilló. Dijo la rubia llorando desesperadamente entre sus brazos.


End file.
